Opposite Sides
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: Charlie is the most popular girl in school while Joey is practically invisible. What will happen when they are thrown together for a school project...?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. The idea for this story popped into my head a little while ago, when someone mentioned that they liked stories of Charlie and Joey being younger. I'm really sorry that I can't remember who said it to me but if it was you, please say so! Anyway, the idea for this one is that Charlie and Joey are in high school together but come from completely different worlds. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Opposite Sides**

**Chapter One**

There was no doubt that seventeen year old Charlie Buckton was the most popular girl in school. At seventeen, she had it made and she knew it. She was stunning, came from good parents, had a lovely boyfriend and lots of friends. She was good at school work without being labelled a geek and all in all, she was very content with life.

On Thursday morning, as usual, she walked to school with her two best friends, Bianca Scott and Leah Poulos. The three of them had known each other for their entire lives and it was rare to see one without at least one of the other two.

Spotting her boyfriend up ahead, Charlie called his name. Darryl 'Brax' Braxton turned around and smiled, waiting for her to catch up. His younger brother, Heath waited with him, as did their other friend, Liam Murphy.

"And here comes the reason that Thursdays aren't really that bad," Brax said by way of greeting, pulling his girlfriend into a hug and kissing her.

Liam did the same with Bianca, who he had been dating for the past year. Leah and Heath both stood back. Heath didn't feel awkward. He was never short of a date or two and certainly didn't envy his brother being practically married since he was just a child. But Leah felt like she was eternally single and was desperate for her two best friends not to leave her behind.

* * *

Nobody ever seemed to notice Joey Collins. She was a quiet, mild mannered girl who got on with her work and didn't have a lot of friends. Her life wasn't the happiest but she had settled for her lot a long time ago. Home was difficult and school was rather lonely but she had always persevered in getting on with things as best she could.

Her one consolation was her friend, Miles Copeland. Like Joey, he was a bit of an outsider. They weren't bosom buddies or anything but they passed the time together and trusted each other.

"Hey!" Joey protested in the school corridor when someone bumped into her.

Brax didn't even notice her as he sauntered down the hall with his arm around his girlfriend, Charlie. Joey rubbed her shoulder, where it had hit the locker and frowned. If there was one group she couldn't stand, it was Brax, Charlie and their cronies. It wasn't that they were horrible as such, they just thought they were too cool. They didn't give her any hassle but that was likely to be because they didn't know she existed.

"You okay?" Miles asked, appearing beside her.

His wild, curly hair just about framed his face and she smiled to see him.

"I just got a bit shoulder barged," Joey told him, opening her locker and sorting out her bag and her books.

"Mr and Mrs Prom?" Miles asked.

Joey giggled at the nickname they had come up with some time ago. Brax and Charlie were exactly the kind of people they assumed would make Prom King and Queen in some American high school.

"Yep," she confirmed. "I'm still trying to figure out what to do with my powers of invisibility."

"What are the options?" Miles wondered.

"Either something really heroic or really bad," Joey said. "I haven't figured out the details."

"My own personal options are mostly limited to spying on the girls in the locker room," her friend smirked.

Joey laughed. It had definitely occurred to her as an option too, although not even Miles knew that she was gay. Her hope was to leave Summer Bay as soon as she could and move to the city where she could really be herself. She wouldn't have to worry about her parents' approval or being picked on by her peers. It was desperately looking forward to finishing high school and setting herself free.

* * *

Sitting in class for their first lesson of the day, Joey sat with Miles at the back of the room. The 'cool gang' were in the row in front, all paired up. Brax sat with Charlie, Leah and Bianca sat next to them and Liam sat on the next desk over by himself.

"Okay, we've got a new project to do," the teacher, Mr Hill announced. "It'll be partner work…"

There was flurry of noise as people began to figure out who they should work with.

"But this time," their teacher said. "I'm going to choose who you go with."

All the students complained.

"So, Leah, you're working with Miles," Mr Hill announced.

The beautiful Greek girl pulled a face and looked round to see her partner sat in the back row. She was sure Miles was perfectly nice but she didn't like his hair and he was a bit of a geek. Ignoring her, the teacher continued to put names together.

"And finally, Charlie, you're with Joanna," he concluded.

Charlie looked puzzled.

"Who's Joanna?" she asked, looking around the room.

"That would be me," Joey replied from her seat.

Charlie studied her.

"I thought your name was Joey," she said.

"It is," Joey replied as if she was stupid. "Joey is short for Joanna."

"Oh!" Charlie said, blushing and feeling rather stupid. "Sorry."

Joey merely shrugged and returned her attention to the teacher.

* * *

_Next time… Joey overhears Charlie and her friends talking about her…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and signed up for alerts for this story. It's not news that I get nervous when I post a new story so I really appreciate the positive feedback. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two**

The teacher, Mr Hill was rather disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm for his latest project. Having all moved to sit next to their new partners, nobody was looking impressed. He handed round permission slips for parents to sign to make sure that it was okay for each student to spend four nights at another student's house before they then swapped.

"This should be interesting," Charlie said a little nervously.

Beside her, Joey nodded but remained quiet. This project was among the very last things she wanted to do with her time.

"Would you like to stay at mine first or for me to stay with you?" Charlie asked.

Nerves were evident in her voice. She didn't like to admit it but she felt safe with her group of friends and now she was battling with her fear of the unknown. Joey's lack of response was not helping.

"Joey?" she said.

The other student looked up sharply, as if she hadn't previously been party to the conversation.

"Sorry?" she said.

Charlie repeated her question.

"Can you stay with me first?" Joey asked.

At least when she was ashamed of sharing her home with Charlie, she wouldn't have anything to compare it to by figuring out how the most popular girl in the school lived.

"Sure," Charlie said.

She declined to ask why and just hoped that they could get through the week without too many problems. She doubted that they were ever going to become best friends. For starters, Joey was the most monosyllabic person she had ever met.

"Great," Joey nodded, studying her permission slip as if was the most fascinating thing in the world.

* * *

"It was just… weird," Charlie stated.

At the end of the school day, she, her boyfriend and her friends grabbed their bags from their lockers and headed out of the school.

"Because she's a freak," Brax stated, slinging his arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"I'm not saying she's a freak," Charlie insisted, feeling a little guilty about the conversation. "She's just quiet."

"I've never heard her speak willingly," Bianca agreed, catching hold of Liam's hand.

"Maybe she's just shy," Leah suggested.

"Nah, she's a freak," Heath declared. "And you have one hell of a week ahead of you, Charlie."

Undetected, Joey sighed and leant against the wall between two rows of lockers. She now wanted to participate in Mr Hill's idea less than ever. She had no inclination to spend time with Charlie or any of her friends. She never had. There was a reason she had never tried to interact with the 'cool' group, or anyone else for that matter. She had no desire to share any time with snobby, bitchy people who thought they were the best thing on the planet.

"You look about as happy as I feel," Miles remarked, appearing beside her.

"Yep," Joey sighed. "We're both in for a real treat."

"We get to spend several intensive says with two of the most arrogant airheads in the world," Miles agreed grimly. "Lucky us."

"Lucky us," Joey sighed.

She just hoped she could find some way out of it.

* * *

Arriving at school the following morning, Joey's bad mood had not been lifted. Against all the odds, her mother had signed the permission slip, albeit reluctantly. She sank into her usual chair at the back of Mr Hill's class.

"Sit with your partners, please!" the teacher called out cheerfully.

Joey studied Charlie as she hesitated for a moment before coming to sit with her. The popular girl plastered a smile on her face and said hello.

"Hi," Joey said quietly.

"Did your parents give you permission to do the project?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Joey replied. "Did yours?"

"Yep," Charlie said. "So, I guess I have to spend next week with you…"

"Sorry it's such a chore," Joey shot back.

Charlie coloured.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said earnestly. "I didn't mean it like that."

Joey just shrugged. Charlie sighed heavily, wondering how either of them were going to survive the duration of the project. Clearly they were on the opposite sides of life.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey spend their first day together…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

On Monday, when she saw her boyfriend and friends heading off in one direction, Charlie was disappointed to have to go in another. Only Leah was detached from the group as well and Charlie saw her follow Miles down the corridor. Her friend had complained all weekend about him having to sleep in her parents' spare room. Bracing herself, Charlie attempted to smile at Joey.

"What do you normally do for lunch?" she asked.

"I have sandwiches on the beach," Joey replied.

She dug her bag out of her locker.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Um… sure," Charlie said. "But could we stop at the Diner for me to pick something up too? I didn't bring anything with me."

She was surprised when Joey smiled.

"Sure," she said.

Not quite sure where she stood with her, Charlie walked beside her out of the corridor. She couldn't quite figure out if she liked her or not, but she did think Joey was very interesting. And she was looking forward to getting to know her, although she would prefer it when she was back on her own turf, with her own things and her own friends.

"So, what do you do with yourself when you're not at school?" she asked, attempting to make conversation.

"I have a couple of classes and stuff after school," Joey ventured as they kept pace with each other, walking out of the school grounds.

"Classes?"

"Yeah," Joey said. "After school today, I have a sailing lesson and tomorrow I have self defence."

"Really?" Charlie said rather excitedly. "That's so cool."

Joey stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I um… I've wanted to do self defence for ages but never quite got round to it," Charlie explained as they resumed walking again. "I need to do it before I finish high school because I want to get ahead for when I go for training."

"Training?" Joey asked.

"I'm going to be a cop like my Dad," Charlie explained.

A smile twitched at the corner of Joey's mouth.

"What?" Charlie wondered, wishing that she knew Joey well enough to read her better.

"Of all the things I expected you to want to be, a cop wasn't it," Joey admitted.

"What would you have expected?" Charlie wondered.

"I don't know," Joey said. "Like a model or something."

"A model?" Charlie said, not sure whether she should be flattered or offended. "Why?"

"Well, because you're pretty and everything," Joey said.

They opened the door to the Diner and headed inside. Charlie immediately spotted Brax, Liam, Bianca and all their project partners crowded round a table with Heath.

"Hey, Charlie!" Brax called. "Come and sit with us?"

"Not today!" Charlie called back.

"You can if you want," Joey said, getting in the queue for orders.

"I'm committed to the project," Charlie told her, moving so they were standing side by side.

Joey chuckled and nodded, surprised to realise that she was committed too. She was also enjoying spending time with a girl she thought she hated.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the girls were sat on the beach, tucking into their lunch.

"So, is that what you want to be?" Charlie asked.

Joey looked confused.

"Sorry?"

"Do you want to be a model?"

Joey snorted with laughter. Charlie was once again, not sure how to take it.

"Why would I want to be a model?" Joey wondered.

"Well, you said you thought I'd want to be one because I'm pretty…"

"What's your point?" Joey asked.

"Well, you're very pretty and…"

Joey laughed again.

"I'm not pretty," she stated. "I'm hideous."

Charlie studied her in shock as she finished her sandwich.

"How could you think you're hideous?" Charlie wondered incredulously.

"I've looked in the mirror," Joey replied bluntly.

"I think the rest of the world must see something different to what you see then," Charlie suggested.

Joey turned to look at her, studying Charlie's perfect face. It still seemed utterly surreal that they were occupying the same air space.

"Nobody sees me," she said softly. "I'm pretty much invisible as far as the world is concerned."

"I see you," Charlie told her. "I might not have before now but I do see you. And you're beautiful."

Joey gazed at her for several moments before smiling. She didn't believe she was beautiful by any stretch of the imagination but she thought Charlie was kind. Maybe spending all this time with her wouldn't be the end of the world.

* * *

_Next time… Joey takes Charlie sailing…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After school, Charlie went with Joey to her sailing lesson.

"So, how long have you been learning?" she asked as they walk towards the docks.

"Only a few weeks," Joey said. "Dad promised that as soon as I was seventeen, I could learn and he was as good as his word."

"So it was your birthday recently?" Charlie wondered.

"Three weeks ago," Joey confirmed.

She turned right as they walked down the hill to where Joey's instructor would be waiting for her. When she had asked for lessons, she had secretly hoped that her Dad might offer to teach her. She'd spent a lifetime longing for some bonding time with her father and her mother but it never seemed to come. Still, she was enjoying her lessons anyway and regardless of her Dad, it was a skill she had genuinely been looking forward to learning.

"Did you do anything nice for it?"

"No," Joey admitted with a shrug.

She had never really celebrated her birthday before and she doubted she would in the future.

"You didn't have a party or anything?" Charlie persisted.

Joey stopped walking and looked her directly in the eye.

"Who would I invite?" she asked.

Charlie faltered as she tried to think about who Joey's friends were.

"Well, there's that curly haired boy…" she tried.

"Miles," Joey said, resuming walking again.

"And um… isn't your brother the year above us?"

"So?" Joey asked, not unkindly.

Charlie sighed.

"Nothing, I guess," she said.

She suddenly felt very guilty for all the attention that was constantly lavished on her. When she'd turned seventeen earlier in the year, her parents had hired a huge hall and invited almost the whole school to the party. Almost. Joey had not been on the guest list.

"Hi!" Joey called to her instructor when she spotted him on his boat.

Charlie snapped back to attention and followed her. She hesitated between the boat and the jetty.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked curiously.

"I'm just not sure I've got good sea legs," Charlie ventured. "Maybe I should stay here."

Joey surprised them both by taking both of Charlie's hand, promising she would be fine and guiding her onto the boat. The teacher, a guy named Harvey, who Joey hadn't decided if she liked or not, unashamedly checked Charlie out. _He should be ashamed_, Joey thought to herself. _There's quite an age gap! _Having said that, she couldn't deny that Charlie was beautiful.

"So, who do we have here?" Harvey asked.

"This is Charlie," Joey introduced. "We're doing a project at school where we have to learn about each other's lives so she has to follow me around for a few days. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Harvey said pleasantly. "So you two are school friends?"

Charlie was about to nod but Joey interrupted.

"Not exactly friends," she said bluntly.

She was surprised to see Charlie looking a little disappointed. She just couldn't figure her out. On the one hand, she had a very firm perception of her and yet she had a nagging feeling that she might have misunderstood her.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Charlie and Joey were both having a lovely time. Charlie had been impressed with Joey's sailing skill and it was nice to see her genuinely relaxed and enjoying herself. It wasn't something she had witnessed yet.

"Hey, do you want a try?" Joey asked, starling Charlie out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no, I…" she declined.

Joey smiled at her, insisting that it would be fun. Charlie glanced at Harvey who nodded, permitting her to take the wheel.

"I'm a bit scared," Charlie admitted uncertainly.

Joey also noted that her new companion's hands were shaking.

"I can help you," Joey offered.

She stepped aside, allowing Charlie to take the wheel. Then, standing beside her, Joey helped her guide the steering wheel. She criticised herself for the spark that had shot through her at the physical contact. Although Joey had known she was gay for a long time, it wasn't something she particularly liked. It would be a long time until she could be out and proud and she didn't think it would be likely to happen for as long as she lived in Summer Bay. For starters, her whole family would disown her. She might not be fond of them exactly but they were still all she had.

"This is kind of fun," Charlie admitted.

She clutched the wheel, trying to ignore the feelings that Joey's touch had elicited. Focussing on the water ahead, she smiled.

"I told you," Joey beamed.

She was never happier than when she was out on the water. And Charlie's company was proving far more pleasant than she would have ever imagined.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie learns about Joey's home life and Joey prepares to make a confession…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Joey braced herself to let Charlie into her house. All the way up the road, she had tried to read her project partner's expression, silently accusing her of being a snob. But really, Charlie just seemed cheerful and at ease.

"We're back!" she called, letting them both in through the back.

"We?" a female voice barked back.

Joey sighed and dumped her bag in the hall, indicating for Charlie to do the same. Then she poked her head round the door to the lounge.

"We've got Charlie here for the next four nights," Joey told her mother, who was sitting on the couch. "I told you."

"You didn't tell me anything," her mother insisted, not looking up from the TV.

"You signed a permission slip," Joey said quietly.

Her mother finally looked at her and then peered at Charlie, hovering anxiously in the hall.

"I haven't cooked for her," Mrs Andrea Collins said without apology.

A little embarrassed, Joey headed into the kitchen with Charlie. A plate of pasta was sat on the side.

"We can have half each," Joey decided, setting about moving some onto a new plate.

"Oh, that's okay," Charlie said, not wanting to be any trouble.

"It's fine," Joey assured her, putting one plate into the microwave to be heated up. "And I only get my meals cooked one day a week so there'll be enough tomorrow."

Charlie looked a little startled.

"What do you do the rest of the week?" she asked incredulously.

"I cook for myself," Joey said.

Their eyes met in confusion as they realised all over again that they were from different worlds. The microwave pinged. Joey put the plate and a spoon and fork on the kitchen table, gesturing for Charlie to start while she warmed up the rest of it.

"Would you like a drink?" Joey asked.

"Um, yes, please," Charlie said a little hesitantly.

She felt suddenly nervous and eager to please. She couldn't help but think how easy and relaxed everything was at home and how different things were for Joey.

"So, how come you get your meal cooked once a week?" Charlie wondered when Joey sat down to eat with her.

"I get it today because the sailing lessons make me home too late to cook and eat and do homework," Joey explained.

"What about your self defence class?"

"My parents think that's a waste of time and money so I don't get any special treatment," Joey replied.

Still puzzled, Charlie focussed on her food.

* * *

That night, Charlie entered Joey's bedroom in her pyjamas and dressing gown, having got changed politely in the bathroom. She smiled as she watched Joey, also in her night clothes letting her hair out the ponytail she always had.

"Wow," Charlie commented without meaning to.

Joey turned around a little panicked.

"What's wrong?" she asked self consciously.

"Nothing," Charlie said, crossing the room to put her day clothes back into her bag.

"Have I got something on my face?" Joey wondered, peering at herself in the mirror.

Charlie chuckled softly and shook her head, perching on the sofa she gathered was going to turn into a bed.

"You just look really pretty," she said simply.

Joey flushed and looked critically at her reflection again.

"I'm in my PJ's," she pointed out.

"Exactly," Charlie replied with a gentle smile. "That's the best kind of beauty because it's completely natural. You should wear your hair down more often – it looks really nice like that."

Joey continued to look a little flummoxed and shied away from the conversation. Once more, she wondered if she would ever understand her new companion.

* * *

With the sofa bed pulled out, Joey produced a couple of sleeping bags from her cupboard. Charlie opted not to comment, not wanting to be rude.

"I got an extra one for you," Joey lied, handing it over.

In actual fact, she had two because her parents were adamant that whatever the weather, no heating needed to be turned on. They lived in a town called Summer Bay and that negated any unnatural warmth.

"Thank you," Charlie said, accepting the item.

Joey moved to set herself up on the floor.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," Charlie protested. "It's your house. I don't mind…"

"I don't want anyone to accuse me of being a bad hostess," Joey replied.

"And I don't want anyone to accuse me of being a bad guest," Charlie said. "Let me take the floor."

Joey shook her head. It was cold enough in the room without putting the little, rich girl on the floor.

"Or at least share with me," Charlie compromised. "It's a double."

"You really don't want to share with me," Joey replied.

"Why, do you sleep like a starfish?" Charlie asked with a grin.

She immediately made the shape in the air, making Joey laugh.

"Please just let me take the floor," Joey requested.

"Nope," Charlie said, perching on the edge of the bed and looking stubborn.

"Okay, well there's something you need to know first," Joey informed her. "And I doubt you're going to like it."

* * *

_Next time… Joey comes out…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"First, I need to beg you not to repeat anything," Joey said very seriously.

Charlie nodded curiously, wondering if perhaps the level of solemnity meant that Joey was about to surprise her with a joke.

"I'm a lesbian," Joey blurted out.

Charlie stared at her quizzically. Joey swallowed, looking uncertainly into Charlie's eyes.

"Is that it?" Charlie asked after several long moments of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"You're gay?" Charlie said. "I thought you were going to tell me something terrible, like you have a tendency to murder people in their sleep or something!"

Joey snorted with laughter.

"Okay, comparatively, it's not that big a deal," she said. "But still…"

"Still…?"

"You want to share a bed with me and you know I'm gay?"

"Are you going to try and get into my sleeping bag?" Charlie smirked.

Joey laughed again and shook her head.

"Well then," Charlie said decisively. "That's it settled."

Joey studied her curiously as she chose a side of the bed and laid her sleeping bag on it.

"I'm really sorry," the hostess murmured.

Charlie whirled around in surprise.

"Sorry for what?" she wondered.

"I totally got you wrong," Joey admitted, picking up her own sleeping bag and settling it on the other side of the bed.

Charlie snuggled into her bedding and sat, propped up against the back cushions.

"How did you get me wrong?" she asked, watching Joey mirror her actions.

"I thought you were a typical Prom Queen," Joey revealed, although she kept quiet about the various related nicknames she and Miles had come up with when discussing Charlie and her particular group of friends.

"A prom queen?" Charlie replied, confused.

"You know, like, the typical mean high school girl that you see in all the movies," Joey ventured. "Other kids live in fear of them and they rule the school by being horrible to everyone."

Charlie frowned.

"I don't _think _I'm mean," she said, rushing through memories in case she had been.

"I know," Joey replied. "That's what I mean. I got you wrong. You're the most popular girl in school because you're nice, not nasty."

She sighed and apologised again.

"So, just so we're clear, you think I'm a nice person now?"

"Yes," Joey confirmed.

"But you assumed I was horrible before?"

"Yes," Joey replied more quietly.

"Okay," Charlie said.

She lay down properly, wriggling until she was comfortable. Joey gazed down at her for a moment, curious and somewhat in wonder. Charlie flashed her a smile.

"Goodnight," she said.

Joey grinned back and turned the lamp off. She also wriggled until she was comfortable and sighed as she settled and closed her eyes.

"I think you're nice too, by the way," Charlie said in the darkness.

"Thank you," Joey replied, blushing a little.

The last thing she had ever expected to do was lie side by side with a girl like Charlie. And even more than that, she would never have expected to enjoy it and feel relaxed.

"I also think you're very brave," Charlie added.

"Brave?"

"To be so sure of yourself that you know you're gay," Charlie said. "I think that's brave."

Joey shrugged.

"It would be brave if I was willing to come out about it," she said. "But I'll be hiding in the closet for the rest of my life at this rate."

Charlie shifted onto her side and just about made Joey out in the dim room.

"How come?" she wondered.

"My whole family would disown me," Joey explained.

She too shifted and sought out Charlie's face.

"Would they really?" Charlie asked incredulously.

She couldn't even imagine doing anything that would warrant such a reaction from her own parents. She was convinced she had unconditional love from them.

"Yeah," Joey said. "They're not okay with things like that."

"They always say it's different when it's your own family though," Charlie tried. "I mean, things that someone might have a problem with might change if it's your own daughter or something."

"To be honest, I think it would just make it worse," Joey replied unhappily.

She was surprised when Charlie reached out and squeezed her hand. They held onto each other for a few moments.

"I still think you're brave," Charlie told her, withdrawing and snuggling back into her sleeping bag.

She didn't comment but the room was rapidly getting colder.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Of course not," Charlie assured her. "I'd never break a confidence like that."

"Thank you."

"You know, because I'm nice and everything," Charlie giggled.

Joey couldn't help but laugh.

"You're definitely nice," she decided.

* * *

_Next time… Brax is surprised by Charlie and Joey's growing friendship…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I've missed you!" Brax declared when he spotted his girlfriend enter the school with Joey.

He pulled her in for a kiss. Joey hung back and tried not to look disgusted at such a public display of affection.

"Having fun?" Miles asked, appearing behind her.

"Not as much fun as they're having," Joey remarked.

Brax reluctantly released Charlie and grinned at her.

"How long am I losing you for?" he asked.

"Well, until Friday," Charlie said, as if he didn't already know the rules of the assignment. "And then you get Joey and I both next week."

Standing at his locker, Heath opened his mouth to make a comment but Charlie kicked him.

"Ow!" he complained, rubbing his shin.

"Then don't be gross," she replied.

"Are you sure you can't ditch her at lunch time or something?" Brax asked.

"No!" Charlie said. "I have a project to work on. Plus, she's really nice."

She looked back at Joey, who pretended to be busy at her locker.

"She's really nice?" Brax asked sceptically. "Come on, Charlie, she's hardly our kind of person."

"What kind of person?" Charlie demanded, a little irritated. "Funny, kind, intelligent, thoughtful?"

"Geeky," Heath put in.

"She's not!" Charlie said, just about to lose her temper. "Don't be so unkind."

Brax stared at her in surprise.

"You actually like her?" he asked.

"Yes," Charlie replied. "And so will you. She's fantastic."

"Whatever you say, babe," Brax decided.

He kissed her one more time before she went over to Joey, ready to go with her to her next class.

"Thanks for that," Joey said, closing her locker.

Charlie looked a little startled.

"Thanks?" she queried.

"For standing up for me," Joey said. "It was nice of you."

"Well, I am nice," Charlie smirked, referring to their late night conversation.

Joey chuckled and nodded.

"You are," she agreed.

* * *

"So, tonight we have self defence?" Charlie asked.

It was lunch time and the girls were sat on the beach again, like they had been the day before.

"Yes," Joey confirmed.

Charlie smiled.

"I'm really looking forward to it," she admitted.

"Well, the teacher runs it all year so you can join at any time," Joey said. "You know, if you wanted to take it up."

Charlie nodded eagerly.

"I think I'll do that," she said. "Plus, then you won't have to miss anything next week when you're in _my _life."

Joey chuckled.

"That's good," she said.

"And I was thinking that we could do the sailing class again," Charlie ventured. "I know it means a lot to you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Joey said. "I don't mind. It was probably really boring for you."

"No way!" Charlie said enthusiastically. "I really enjoyed it."

The two girls beamed at each other. Both of them were pleased that they had bonded so quickly. Their blossoming friendship was making for a pleasant week so far.

"Brax seems to be missing you a lot," Joey remarked, opening a chocolate bar.

Charlie chuckled.

"Apparently so," she said.

"You guys have been together for a really long time," Joey mused.

"Yeah, since we were eleven," Charlie said.

"I can't imagine being in such a long term relationship at our age," Joey admitted.

"We kind of just fell into it," Charlie said. "You know, we all started high school together and I thought he was really hot. It just happened, really."

"Are you in love with him?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said thoughtfully. "I mean, I must do or we wouldn't have lasted so long."

"Do you think you'll get married one day?"

"Maybe," Charlie said. "I haven't put that much thought into it really. But I suppose that would make sense. I mean, the first thing I'm doing when I leave school is train to be a cop but after that, I hope I can come back here and work at my Dad's station."

Joey nodded, amused by her sudden enthusiasm.

"But yeah, I guess marriage and stuff would follow that."

"What does Brax want to be when he grows up?" Joey asked with a giggle.

Charlie laughed.

"He wants to bum around surfing all day!" she said. "Seriously though, I don't know if he's put that much thought into it, other than he wants to run his own business. I just don't think he's decided what kind of business."

Joey nodded.

"Are all your friends planning to stay in the Bay?" she wondered.

"I think so," Charlie said. "Although Liam and Bianca are quite keen to save up and go travelling for a while or something. Anyway, what about you?"

"What about me?" Joey asked, a little anxiously.

"Are you planning to stay here? What would you like to do for a career?"

"No, I'm planning on getting out of here as quickly as possible," Joey admitted.

Charlie tried not to look too disappointed.

"And I'd like to work with boats," Joey added. "I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with them but I know they'll have to feature in my life."

"And what about girlfriends?" Charlie asked.

Joey looked a little confused.

"Like, have you had many? Is there anyone you like at the moment?"

Joey sighed.

"I've dated a couple of people but it hasn't really worked out," she admitted. "It's tricky to have a love life when you've got to hide it from the rest of the world."

"Is that why you'd like to move away?" Charlie asked. "So that you'll be free to blend in a bit more?"

"Pretty much," Joey confirmed. "Not that I don't do a wonderful job of blending in and getting ignored here but I know that would change if I came out. Well, with my family it would change, anyway."

Charlie studied her expression, trying to read her. If she'd felt the same way Joey did then she would be very upset about it. But Joey seemed to approach everything in a matter of fact way. She continued to find her fascinating.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey attend a self defence class…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"That was so much fun!" Charlie declared enthusiastically, as she and Joey left their self defence class and headed out towards Joey's house.

Joey grinned.

"It's pretty fun," she said. "You seemed like you were having a good time."

She opted to keep quiet about the surprise thrill that had shot through her when they had made physical contact.

"I wasn't embarrassingly enthusiastic or anything, was I?" Charlie worried.

Joey couldn't help but laugh but did assure her that no such thing had happened.

"Oh good!" Charlie said, sounding genuinely relieved.

"And I have to admit that it was nice to go with a friend… well, someone I know," Joey said.

Charlie smiled at her.

"I don't mind being called a friend," she said earnestly. "I like you."

Joey didn't hide that she was pleased.

"Well, it was nice anyway," she said. "I feel like I do so many things on my own. I didn't think I was missing out on anything until today."

"Is that a compliment?" Charlie wondered.

"Yes," Joey chuckled. "It is."

They continued to walk down the street.

"So, does that mean that after this project is over, we could still hang out?" Charlie wondered.

"I think that's doubtful," Joey replied.

Charlie's heart sank.

"Why?" she asked. "I thought we were friends now."

"That doesn't mean that when you're not obliged to hang out with me, you're going to want to," Joey pointed out. "And your friends aren't going to want me around."

"Who says?"

"Several years of high school," Joey replied.

Charlie sighed and had to concede that she was right.

"Sort of," she added. "Once upon a time, we wouldn't hang out but I'd like to now. Plus, I'm the boss so they all have to do what I say!"

She grinned, making Joey laugh.

"Maybe," she said. "We'll see."

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" the popular girl asked.

"Dinner, homework and then see what we have time left for," Joey replied.

"And you're cooking dinner yourself?" Charlie checked.

"Unless you want to," Joey said.

Charlie adamantly shook her head.

"I don't cook," she admitted. "But I could make helpful witticisms while you do it."

Joey laughed and nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," she decided.

Pleased, Charlie smiled at her. Spending time with Joey was quickly proving to be an enjoyable experience. Secretly, she wasn't looking forward to it to being over. She wasn't even looking forward to the weekend break.

* * *

It was nine o'clock when Charlie and Joey had cooked, eaten, tidied and done their homework.

"I have no idea how I'm meant to put this week into a project," Charlie admitted.

With Joey's parents out and her brother in his room, the two girls were sat on the sofa watching TV.

"As long as you don't tell anyone I'm gay then you can say what you like," Joey told her.

She then jerked her head around a little panicked, just in case Brett had sneaked downstairs or something. She knew her world would be over if her family found out.

"Of course I won't!" Charlie assured her. "I respect confidentiality."

"Good," Joey said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh, and don't making a big thing about my parents not liking me either."

Charlie looked confused.

"Of course your parents like you," she said, unable to understand the mere notion that a parent could dislike their child.

"What evidence do you have of that? I'd like to see it," Joey said, looking heartbreakingly serious.

"Well they're… I mean, they're your parents," Charlie sputtered.

"And?"

"Well, they have to like you!"

"No, they have to love me," Joey informed her. "Liking me isn't in the deal at all. And they don't."

Charlie sighed, suddenly understand where Joey's low self esteem seemed to be coming from.

"How could anyone not like you?" she said seriously. "You're wonderful."

"Yeah," Joey smirked. "But you only discovered that yesterday. Nobody else agrees with you."

"By the time we finish next week and I've properly introduced you to all my friends, they'll all agree too," Charlie insisted. "It would be impossible not to."

Joey gazed at her and smiled, seeming lost in her own thoughts.

"I like having you around," she admitted. "You're good for my ego."

"Someone has to be!" Charlie remarked. "You don't seem to have a lot of faith in yourself, Joey."

Her new friend merely shrugged and resumed watching the TV. Charlie studied her profile, silently vowing to make Joey realise how wonderful she really was if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie reveals her own anxieties…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was Wednesday evening and neither Charlie nor Joey were particularly looking forward to separating at the weekend. On Monday, they were due to swap around and Joey was more than a little, albeit it secretly nervous about it.

She had found it difficult enough to handle Charlie seeing how she lived, even though, to her surprise, she had not judged her at all. But she was scared of the glamour and excitement of the life she presumed Charlie lived. She felt quite comfortable with her now but she was afraid of her friends and didn't especially want to watch her and Brax making out every five minutes.

Against her better judgement and much to her own horror, Joey was aware that she had a bit of a crush on her new friend. She laughed at the thought of anything ever happening between them but it didn't stop her thinking about it, especially over the last three nights that Charlie had been sleeping beside her on the sofa bed.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

Joey looked a little startled, blushing at having been caught out.

"I'm fine," she said.

The two girls were in their pyjamas, ready for bed.

"I feel sad that it's our last night tomorrow," Charlie admitted, settling herself in her sleeping bag.

Joey mirrored her position, resting her hands together on top of the sleeping bag.

"Me too," she said.

It was still a surprise to her that she enjoyed Charlie's company but she really did. She found her intoxicating and addictive.

"Still, I guess we have next week too," she said. "That'll be fun. Although I have really enjoyed being here with you."

She smiled affectionately at her, making Joey blush again.

"You deserve an award," she remarked. "You're possibly the first person to ever have fun in this house."

"Hey!" Charlie protested. "Are you saying you haven't had the best time of your life this week?"

Joey laughed and nodded.

"I actually have," she admitted. "It's probably a bit pathetic but I've had the best time with you."

"Really?" Charlie asked, gazing at her rather curiously.

"Well, it makes a change to be around someone who actually likes me, so…"

"I'm sure lots of people like you, Joey," Charlie told her. "I don't think it's possible _not _to like you."

"We'll see," Joey replied.

Instinctively, Charlie pulled her in for a hug. They held onto each other for a little longer than was probably necessary but both girls found that they didn't want to let go. Joey closed her eyes and breathed in Charlie's scent, unaware that her friend was doing the same thing.

"I'm a bit nervous about living your life," Joey admitted when they parted.

They lay side by side on the bed, leaning against the back rest so they were still mostly sitting up.

"Why?" Charlie wondered.

"Well, your life is probably a bit different to mine," Joey ventured.

"Not too much," Charlie said.

"But you're posh!"

Charlie laughed and squeezed her hand.

"We're not," she assured her. "It's not like we have staff or anything!"

"But what if I do some etiquette faux pas or something?" Joey asked. "What if I horrify your parents or…?"

"Nothing like that will happen," Charlie said certainly. "Stick with me and you can't go wrong."

Joey sighed and sank back against the pillows.

"I'm still scared," she admitted.

Charlie squeezed her hand again.

"I don't know how you're going to fit someone so… flawed into your perfect life," Joey added. "There's so much pressure."

"Believe me, I know," Charlie remarked.

Joey eyed her curiously.

"You feel under pressure?"

"One of the reasons I've enjoyed being here with you is, well, because I enjoy your company but also because there's no pressure here," Charlie ventured. "I don't have to be perfect."

Joey nodded thoughtfully, giving her friend the space to talk.

"It's like, I have to be good at school work but not so good that I'm considered a geek," Charlie told her. "And I have to keep up with everything and lead my friends. I mean, it probably sounds arrogant and condescending but Bianca and Leah seem to rely on me for their next moves, you know?"

Joey nodded silently, although Charlie's frantic rant was a surprise.

"I'm supposed to be this perfect girl, who finds it so easy to fit in," Charlie continued. "I do everything that I'm supposed to but sometimes I don't even feel like I can really be me. Like… like every Saturday, we go shopping and we go for lunch. But I don't even like shopping!"

It sounds like she had been bursting to say such things for a long time.

"The only reason I go is because of the lunch, which I can't even eat that much of because I have to stay skinny!"

She sighed dramatically and flopped back against the pillows.

"And don't even get me started on Brax," she added.

Joey shifted, studying her with curiosity, unable to help gazing at her beautiful features.

"Aren't you happy with him?" she wondered.

"I guess I am," Charlie said, meeting her gaze. "But… if I wasn't, there would be nothing I could do about it. We're… what is it you used to call us?"

"Mr and Mrs Prom," Joey admitted quietly.

"Exactly," Charlie said tiredly. "Our friends would behave as if it were the end of the world if we broke up. And it's not that I want to, but I want the choice. Do you know what I mean?"

Joey nodded.

"I had no idea when I saw you strutting around school that you were carrying all that weight on your shoulders," she admitted.

"Nobody does," Charlie admitted. "Sometimes I wish I were invisible too."

Joey chewed her lip thoughtfully. She then gently pulled Charlie into a hug. Charlie snuggled against her shoulder, draping her arm across her and relishing the feeling of being safe.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey spend their last evening together…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"I cannot wait until this stupid project is over!" Brax declared, pulling Charlie into his arms.

He kissed her passionately.

"Break it up!" Heath complained, rolling his eyes. "Do you two ever leave each other alone?"

"We've spent days apart!" Brax reminded him when they separated.

Charlie looked a little flushed, but more with embarrassment than anything else.

"I'd better go," she said a little awkwardly.

He kissed her again before allowing her to return to Joey.

"I'm in for a real treat when I spend the week with you, aren't I?" Joey remarked.

Charlie apologised, promising that she would make sure her boyfriend behaved.

"Do you miss him?" Joey asked as they headed towards their first class of the day.

"Kind of," Charlie mused. "I mean, I should probably miss him more. But I've really enjoyed spending time with you. And well, my outpouring last night is relevant. Sorry about that, by the way. I don't know what came over me!"

Joey smiled and assured her she had nothing to apologise for. Charlie thanked her and then paused mid step. She turned back to Brax who was still at his locker.

"Aren't you meant to be with that Angelo boy for the project next week?" she asked.

"And?" her boyfriend replied.

"Well, how are you expecting to spend time together when you have to go and live his life like I have with Joey this week?"

"Do you really think a stupid, little school project is going to keep me away from you?"

He grinned, making her laugh. She shook her head and allowed him to kiss her chastely before he resumed her day with Joey.

* * *

Charlie and Joey went home via the shops where Joey selected various items for a special meal she had decided to cook for everyone.

"Do you think it's a stupid idea?" she asked a little worriedly as they carried their shopping bags home.

"No, I think it's lovely," Charlie said. "Your parents will be really touched."

"Well, it's mostly for you," Joey ventured. "But it would be nice to sit down for a meal with my parents for a change. I'd even be happy if Brett was there. As long as his stupid friends aren't."

Charlie nodded. Joey had mentioned a few times that she couldn't stand her brother's friends.

"I can't promise to be of any actual assistance but I'll try my best!" Charlie said.

Joey grinned cheerfully.

"I'm sure you'll make a very glamorous assistant, Charlie Buckton," she declared.

* * *

Two hours later, Joey sat down at the table with Charlie, Brett and her father, Jim. Her mother had declined to attend, claiming that she had already eaten and Joey's copy of Jim's seafood bouillabaisse would never measure up. She had remained in the living room while Jim spent time with his daughter. Brett had just been hungry and unwilling to pass up food.

"So, how has this project of yours been going?" Jim asked.

Charlie and Joey exchanged smiles.

"Really good," Joey enthused. "It's been fun."

"Plus you get to be rich next week," Brett added.

"Well, that's not really relevant," Joey snapped. "It's not about that."

"I know your game, Joey," Brett continued. "But it's way too late to make your high school life exciting. Pretending to be mates with the most popular girl in school is lame."

Charlie looked worriedly at Joey, who hadn't bothered to reply. She didn't understand why Brett would insult his sister for no reason. And she didn't understand why Jim wasn't stepping in. Granted, she didn't have a sibling of her own so she didn't exactly know what the rules were but what was happening to her friend didn't seem very fair.

"Knock, knock!"

All four of them looked up to see Brett's best friends, Robbo Cruise and Grant Bledcoe hovering by the door.

"Ooh, food!" Robbo said, moving forward.

"It's not for you!" Joey snapped.

He glared at her and continued to look hungry.

"It sucks anyway," Brett said, wiping his mouth and standing up. "Let's go."

* * *

"It was really delicious," Charlie insisted when she and Joey went upstairs, having just finished all the washing up.

"Brett didn't like it and Mum didn't even want to try it," Joey said.

She turned away from Charlie to get changed. They were still shy but changing in the bathroom didn't seem to be a necessity anymore.

"Brett was just being mean," Charlie replied, also turning away to change clothes. "Your Dad liked it and so did I."

Joey turned around and caught sight of Charlie's bare back. Her breath caught a little and she turned back to fuss with her day clothes in a bid to distract herself.

"Well, as long as you did," she said.

Charlie turned round and slipped into her side of the bed. Joey followed suit and sat, propped up beside her.

"I dread to think what you're going to say during your presentation," she admitted.

"I'm going to say how amazing you are," Charlie replied.

Joey looked unsure.

"I think you're kind and sweet and brave," Charlie told her. "You have no idea how pretty you are and you have no sense of your own self worth. But you're determined and intelligent and the kind of person that everyone should want to be friends with."

Joey blushed a little, gazing into Charlie's eyes. She so desperately wanted to believe that what Charlie thought of her was true.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey get closer during a heart to heart about love…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Charlie and Joey lay side by side in the dark, on the last night before a temporary break in their project. Unable to sleep, Charlie shifted onto her side and could just about make out Joey's silhouette, lit by the moonlight peeping through the curtains.

"Joey?" she ventured.

Joey opened her eyes and turned onto her side, giving Charlie her full attention.

"Yes?" she said.

"How do you know you're gay?" Charlie asked.

The question came out rather bluntly, making Charlie wince.

"How do you know you're straight?" Joey replied, not unkindly.

Charlie sighed and chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"I hope you don't think I was being rude," she said. "I'm not trying to analyse you or anything but… well, how can you be so sure of yourself at seventeen?"

"I'm not," Joey admitted. "My sexuality is actually the only thing I _am _sure about. Everything else feels far out of my control."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you had much… experience?" she asked.

"I've sort of dated a couple of girls," Joey revealed. "But nothing very serious. I thought one of them could be but it wasn't."

"Who was that?" Charlie asked. "Someone I know?"

"Someone you'll have met a hundred times but probably never noticed," Joey replied.

Charlie sighed, feeling guilty for her own popularity. She was surprised when Joey caught hold of her hand. Smiling, she sought Joey's eyes in the dim room.

"I wasn't criticising," Joey said softly. "Just… she's not one of the most visible people in the world. Kind of like me. I guess that's how we found each other."

"What happened?" Charlie asked. "Why didn't it work out?"

"She was too scared of being outed," Joey said. "She couldn't handle the thought of someone finding out about us and her parents hating her or something."

"That's so sad," Charlie said.

"I get it," Joey told her. "I mean, it hurt at the time but I was putting as much on the line as she was. I understand that it was too frightening for her."

"Did you love her?" Charlie wondered.

"I had loving feelings for her," Joey said. "But I don't think I've ever actually been in love."

Charlie nodded quietly, still aware of Joey holding her hand.

"Did you… you know?"

Joey chuckled softly.

"We didn't sleep together," she said, guessing what her friend meant. "I'm not much of a traditionalist but I don't believe in sex without love. I don't want my first time to be something random or that won't last. I want it to be special."

Charlie couldn't help but smile.

"That's nice," she said.

"You probably think it's dumb," Joey said doubtfully.

"Why would I think that?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Well, you and Brax probably do it all the time…"

"We've never done it," Charlie admitted.

"Really?"

"I bet you think _I'm _dumb now," the wannabe police officer remarked.

She found herself tracing patterns on Joey's hand. She also found herself tingling.

"Why would I think that?" Joey asked, mirroring Charlie's question.

"Because I'm supposed to have done it by now," Charlie said.

"Are you ready to do it?" Joey asked.

"No."

"Then you shouldn't have done it by now, Charlie. You shouldn't do it unless you're ready."

Charlie nodded, continuing to play with Joey's hands.

"Brax is ready," she ventured. "He never stops going on about it. But I just… I mean, I've done some stuff but… the thought of him putting his _thing _inside me… It just makes me panic. And feel a little sick. I think there must be something wrong with me though. Leah's desperate to get a boyfriend and do it and Bianca has been sleeping with Liam for a year now. And I'm still not ready."

"Is that why you wanted to know how I knew I was gay?" Joey teased. "You're a closet lesbian?"

She laughed but it was met with silence.

"Oh, Charlie, I was joking!" Joey said, panic evident in her voice.

Charlie had become so important to her after the last few days and she didn't want her own stupid sense of humour to ruin things. She moved forward at the same time Charlie did, their lips meeting clumsily in the dark.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey continue their heart to heart…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, everyone. Thank you for your patience while I have been away. Hospital didn't go very well and I've been struggling since I got out so couldn't quite face anything. Thank you for the well wishes and everything. I really appreciate them. I'm going to start posting a new story called 'Room for Two' next. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twelve**

Charlie and Joey drew apart quickly, both a little shocked by what had happened.

"Sorry," Joey said.

"It was my fault," Charlie replied, cringing and feeling stupid.

"It was both of us," Joey said. "I guess we both just moved at the same time. It happened on this sitcom, _Two Broke Girls_."

Charlie looked confused.

"She was on the subway and fell and kissed this woman but she didn't mean to," Joey explained.

Charlie chuckled.

"It sounds funny," she said quietly.

Inside she was fretting over the fact that she had meant to kiss Joey but the gesture had obviously not been returned. Awkward silence fell between them.

"Well, goodnight," Joey finally said, turning over.

"Night," Charlie replied.

She was more than a little confused.

"I'm not gay, you know," she finally said.

Joey rolled back over.

"I know," she said. "Charlie, I wasn't hitting on you. It was an accident."

"It wasn't," Charlie replied.

Not sure whether to be annoyed or not, Joey asked her what she meant.

"I was curious," Charlie ventured.

"About kissing a girl?"

"Kind of," Charlie admitted. "Sorry. I wanted to know if it was different."

"And did you get your answer?" Joey asked.

"Well, no," Charlie said. "We were both a bit startled and quick!"

They both laughed.

"Are you asking to kiss me again?" Joey teased.

Charlie blushed but nodded. They both moved forward slowly before Charlie halted.

"Does it count as cheating if it's an experiment?" she asked.

Joey pondered the question.

"I don't think so," she finally said. "But I don't really know what the rules are."

"You won't tell anyone?" Charlie checked.

Joey promised she wouldn't. Moving closer, Joey gently brushed her lips against Charlie's. Her heart raced as she felt Charlie's mouth pressing against hers. It had been quite a while since she had been kissed and it was certainly the best kiss she had ever had. Charlie's lips were warm and inviting. A thrill shot through both of them at their tongues touched. Needing oxygen, they both reluctantly pulled away.

"So, is it?" Joey asked.

"Is what, what?" Charlie asked, her mind a happy muddle of confusion.

"Is it different? To kissing a boy?"

"Oh, yes," Charlie said a little breathlessly.

Joey tried not to smirk at her.

"I mean, yeah, it's… it's different," Charlie managed.

"Good or bad?"

"Definitely good," Charlie said, immediately growing flustered. "I mean, not better… not worse either… um… just…"

"Different?" Joey asked, unable to hide her amusement.

_Better, _Charlie thought to herself.

"Just different," she lied. "Different."

It took every ounce of self control not to do it again.

"Satisfied?" Joey giggled.

Charlie blushed some more.

"My curiosity is sated," she told her, even though it wasn't really true. "Although… I am curious about something else…"

"Such as?"

"In sex education classes, they only tell you about the heterosexual stuff," Charlie ventured. "How do girls know what to… do with each other?"

"Do you want a demonstration of that too?" Joey teased.

Charlie flushed and said the word 'no' several times. Joey continued to look amused.

"Sorry," she said. "I was only joking. And well, I have the idea of what I'd _like _to do with a girl but I don't know if it's the right thing. I don't have any experience so I'd be kind of guessing my way through it."

"I guess at least I've been given some prep notes," Charlie mused. "Not that I want to do it with Brax any time soon."

She shuddered. Joey remained silent but wondered how Charlie was going to keep her boyfriend if she never wanted to be intimate with him.

"Nobody needs to rush into anything," she said. "Losing your virginity is supposed to be a really special thing."

"Any chance you can tell that to Brax next week?" Charlie chuckled.

"That would probably involve him acknowledging my existence," Joey reminded her.

"He will," Charlie said certainly. "You'll get along with everyone when you get to know them."

Joey smiled, touched by Charlie's unwavering faith in the people around her. She frowned when she felt Charlie shiver.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

"A little bit," Charlie admitted.

"Well done for waiting until the last night to admit this room is freezing!" Joey said. "You're very polite."

Charlie smiled but didn't deny it.

"I usually open both sleeping bags and tucked the sides in beneath me to lock me in tight," Joey explained. "But for us both to do that, we'd have to snuggle a bit."

"I can snuggle," Charlie said. "If you can."

"I can," Joey agreed.

They sat up and rearranged the bedding.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie confuses her friends and boyfriend by continuing to spend time with Joey…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Charlie woke up troubled. She'd spent the night cuddling Joey to keep warm but between that and the kiss they had shared, she had had very confusing dreams.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked as they got into their school uniforms.

"Huh?" Charlie said in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Joey repeated.

Charlie forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured her.

Joey remained sceptical and couldn't help but worry she had crossed a line the night before.

* * *

At school, Brax immediately kissed his girlfriend, spinning her round in a circle. A little overwhelmed, Charlie laughed shyly.

"I can't believe I get you back today!" Brax said. "It feels like years!"  
Joey focussed on putting her stuff in her locker and tried not to remember the way Charlie had kissed her.

"Well, you have to wait until school's out but yes," Charlie said, "we can hang out again until Monday."

Brax frowned.

"Why only until Monday?" he asked.

"Because you're meant to be shadowing Angelo," Charlie reminded him.

He waved his hand dismissively and told her she didn't have to worry about things like that.

"What are you planning?" she wondered.

"Nothing!" he lied. "So can we book a heavy make out session tonight?"

Charlie looked awkward.

"Actually, I kind of just wanted to go home," she said. "I've never been away from my parents this long and I kind of miss them. But I could meet you on Saturday night."

"What about Saturday day?" Brax demanded.

"Well, you'll be surfing in the morning and I always go out with the girls in the afternoon," Charlie pointed out.

Brax frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't _have _to surf," he said, although they both knew he would.

Charlie hugged him and promised to meet up with him the following evening.

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of school. Charlie and Joey headed out of the classroom and to their lockers. Brax, Leah and Bianca were keen to talk to Charlie and drag her out of school to catch up properly.

"Wait!" Charlie protested, halting their exit.

Her friends looked confused.

"I have to say goodbye to Joey," she stated, nudging past them and scanning the corridor for her new friend.

Everyone continued to look confused as she hugged Joey goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," Charlie said. "And thank you for a wonderful week."

Joey smiled at her, touched that she still cared about her when she had her own life back for a few days.

"Thank you," Joey said. "And I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Charlie hugged her again and then returned to her friends.

"Why are you seeing her tomorrow?" Leah asked. "The project is on a break."

"We're just going to hang out for a bit," Charlie said.

"But you don't have to," Bianca pointed out.

"I want to," Charlie informed her.

Brax rolled his eyes and put his arm around her.

"I think you might be going a little bit crazy," he decided.

* * *

Early the following morning, Charlie met up with Joey for a run along the beach, which they had arranged the day before. Having raced between flags, Charlie came in just behind Joey, lost her footing and crashed into her, sending them both tumbling onto the sand in hysterics.

"That was so much fun!" Charlie gasped, climbing off Joey and collapsing next to her.

"It really was!" Joey grinned, also struggling for breath.

"Fancy breakfast?" Charlie asked.

"Haven't you got to do all your shopping and lunching and stuff?" Joey replied.

Charlie rolled over so that she was facing her friend.

"I have time," she said. "Plus having a proper breakfast with you will make it easier to have a polite lunch with them."

Joey chuckled. She didn't think she'd ever understand the rules of being popular.

"You know, my ego is going to expand big time with you wanting to spend time with me when you don't even have to," she remarked, hauling herself to her feet and extending her hand to help Charlie up as well.

"Good!" Charlie said as they walked back up the beach together. "I told you it was my mission to make you realise how amazing you are so I'm glad it's working!"

"You're crazy," Joey chuckled, thrilled with her new friendship.

"So… breakfast?"

"Sounds good," Joey agreed.

* * *

At the Diner, Charlie and Joey tucked into their food.

"So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Charlie asked.

She was not especially looking forward to her shopping trip. And she was startled to realise that she could live without her date with Brax in the evening. Really, she just wanted to hang out with Joey.

"Nothing much," her friend replied. "I have some homework to do but not much. I'll probably just go for a walk or something. Maybe read or watch TV."

She shrugged, having never had plans on a weekend. It was one of the many negatives of not having any friends.

"You could always come shopping with us," Charlie offered. "Granted, it's not the most thrilling thing in the world but if you'd like some company…?"

Joey hesitated. Her instinct was to agree immediately. Even if she didn't like shopping and doing 'girlie things', she very much enjoyed spending time with Charlie. The only thing was that she was afraid of getting too attached. What if Charlie dropped her when the project was over? What if everything was just temporary?

"I don't know," she said. "Girl stuff isn't really my thing and…"

"It's not really mine either," Charlie reminded her. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"What if your friends don't want me to come?" Joey asked.

"Well, I _do _want you to come," Charlie replied. "So, what do you say?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Joey studied her pretty face, touched by the hopeful smile she wore.

"Then I'd love to," she decided.

* * *

Two hours later, Joey wasn't convinced that she had made the right choice. Charlie was different around her friends in that she was quieter. And Joey didn't think she would ever get on all that well with Bianca and Leah. They seemed like nice people but all they talked about was boys and clothes, two things that Joey had no interest in at all.

"So, what are you and Brax up to tonight?" Leah asked Charlie as the foursome sat around a table outside a café for lunch.

"As if we need to guess!" Bianca remarked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"We're just going to see a movie," Charlie replied.

"Shall we take bets on how much of the actual movie you're going to see?" Bianca grinned.

Charlie blushed and Joey tried not to look as horrified as she felt.

"I bet you're glad the last week is over," Leah said tactlessly, before vaguely apologising to Joey. "Because you and Brax get to be together properly again."

"Yeah, it'll be nice but I had a blast with Joey," Charlie replied, smiling at her newest friend. "I think we'll all be great friends by the end of the week."

Everyone but Charlie look sceptical. Things would be a little bit different – Leah had to live Miles's life and although he had no intention of doing so, Brax was meant to be with Angelo. But Bianca and her partner, a girl called Georgina Watson and Liam and his partner, Martha MacKenzie would be on the same schedule as Charlie and Joey.

"Hey, are we still having our sleepover on Friday night?" Leah asked.

"Of course," Charlie said.

"She says as if she didn't skip out on us last night," Bianca remarked.

"I was tired and my parents wanted to spend time with me," Charlie protested.

Joey smiled a little sadly. She doubted her own parents would even notice that she was missing next week.

"You're invited too, by the way," Charlie said to Joey.

Joey, Bianca and Leah looked startled. Exchanging glances, Leah and Bianca opted not to protest, at least not in front of Joey, who shyly nodded, neither accepting nor rejecting the invitation.

Charlie sighed and focussed on her salad. She had hoped that Leah and Bianca would have made more of an effort with Joey and she didn't understand why they didn't adore her already. But she supposed there was time. Joey had shaken her world rather and she was adamant that she wasn't going to go back to being the girl who didn't even notice anyone who wasn't in her own social group. Joey always seemed to see the best in her and Charlie was desperate to prove her right. And now that she and Joey were friends, she refused to let her go, especially knowing how lonely she was. She never wanted Joey to feel lost again.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie struggles on her date with Brax and Joey runs into an old flame…_


	14. Chapter 14

_I apologise for… well, read the chapter and you'll know! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Charlie sat in the passenger seat of her boyfriend's car. They had gone out for some food and then to the cinema, where he had started groping her before the trailers had even finished. Now, they were in the car park, preparing to go home but Charlie could sense that Brax wasn't planning on going anywhere for a while.

"Are we going or…?" she asked.

"I thought we could just hang out for a bit," he replied, leaning closer and kissing her.

She allowed him to do it and it wasn't long before his hands started to creep. She felt his palms on her breasts and his breathing became more laboured.

* * *

Feeling restless, Joey had decided to go for a walk. She knew it was stupid but she couldn't stop thinking about Charlie. Specifically, she couldn't stop thinking about Charlie on her date with Brax. She wondered what they were doing and if Charlie was enjoying herself. She wondered if she had thought about her at all. Having spent so much time together for the last week, Joey was finding it difficult to go cold turkey. She felt like she was having withdrawal symptoms!

"Hi," said a voice behind her.

She whirled around and came face to face with her one time girlfriend, Georgie Watson.

* * *

"Brax…" Charlie protested when he placed her hand firmly on his crotch.

She could feel how excited he was and it made her feel unwell. Then she started analysing why she felt like that. Then she thought about Joey. Then she tried to focus on her boyfriend again.

"Don't you think this would be the perfect time to… you know?" Brax asked between kisses.

Charlie drew her hand back and her mouth away from his.

"You seem to be mistaking me with someone with low self esteem," she said. "I am _not _going to lose my virginity in the front seat of your car. That's just tacky!"

"We could hop in the back," he suggested.

"That's even tackier!" Charlie declared.

Brax looked annoyed.

"When are we going to do it, Charlie?" he demanded.

"When I'm ready," she replied.

"Well, when will that be?" he asked. "I don't know how you _can't _feel ready when we're turning eighteen next year and we've been dating since we were kids. How more committed and safe can you get?"

"I'm just not there yet," she told him, her voice wavering a little.

Brax pulled a face and stared out of the windscreen into the dark. He was frustrated and the frustration just kept growing.

* * *

"What's a girl like you talking to a girl like me?" Joey wondered, leaning against the fence bordering the beach.

"Sorry," Watson replied. "I know I've been distant."

"You've been non-existent," Joey told her. "But it's fine. I understand."

Watson was the girl that had ended their relationship for fear of being caught out. Both of them had felt rather awkward since.

"I hear we've got to hang out next week," Watson said. "You're partnering the Prom Queen, aren't you?"

Joey grimaced a little. She felt terrible for the assumptions she had made about Charlie without bothering to get to know her.

"With Charlie, yes," she said. "And I take the nickname back. She's actually really nice."

Watson looked curious.

"Are you with Bianca Scott?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Watson replied.

"Is she nice?"

Joey's ex-girlfriend pulled a face.

"She's okay, I guess," she said. "Mostly Martha and I were left to our own devices while she made out with her boyfriend."

Joey also pulled a face, well aware that she would probably go through the same thing.

"Wait, wasn't she meant to live your life?" she asked.

"She was," Watson told her. "But it didn't exactly go to plan."

Joey sighed and looked out at the sea, hoping that her week with Charlie wasn't going to hurt. She knew it was stupid to have a crush on her friend but she just couldn't seem to help it.

* * *

"Charlie, would you just give me _something_?" Brax complained when she removed her hand from his bulging jeans for a third time.

They broke apart and looked irritated with each other.

"How many times are we going to have this fight?" he asked.

"When you stop hassling me about sex," she replied.

He ran his hands through his short hair and shifted in his seat. His erection was still rather obvious.

"Okay, I'm not asking for sex," he told her. "Just… anything. Hands… whatever… but please, I'm dying here Charlie!"

Sighing, she relented.

* * *

"I've missed you," Watson ventured.

She and Joey had moved to sit on the beach together, watching the moonlight bounce along the waves.

"Not enough though," Joey replied.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you," her ex replied. "It's just…"

"You're scared," Joey said. "I know that. I'm scared too."

"You've never told anyone…"

"I've told one person that I'm gay," Joey admitted. "But I didn't name you or anything."

Watson frowned, looking a little unsettled.

"I'm just worried that…"

"If people find out about me, that won't incriminate you," Joey assured her. "Lesbianism isn't contagious, you know."

Watson laughed a little bitterly.

"Have you met anyone else?" she asked. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Joey thought of Charlie and shook her head.

"Nobody," she replied.

Watson nodded again. The two of them continued to look out to sea in silence.

* * *

Charlie wiped her hand on a napkin she was grateful to have found in the glove box. She tried not to pull a face as Brax rearranged himself back inside his jeans. He watched her try to figure out what to do with the tissue in amusement. Taking it from her he chucked it out of the window.

"Hey!" Charlie protested. "You can't litter…"

Brax laughed and stroked her hair, kissing her on the lips.

"You're adorable," he told her.

She looked a little flushed as he caught hold of her hand. He might not have got quite what he wanted but at least he'd got something. And the more she was willing to do things like that, the bigger the chance of finally getting to sleep with her.

Returning home, Joey pulled out the sofa bed and began to get changed. She was surprised when her phone beeped with a text message. Pulling it out of her pocket, she smiled when she saw Charlie's name flash up. The message read: _Just wanted to say goodnight. Are you free to hang out tomorrow? Cxx_

Joey hurried to text back, wishing her goodnight also and telling her that she was free all day to do anything Charlie would like to.

* * *

_Next time… Brax and the gang can't work out Charlie's new friendship with Joey…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Typical," Leah remarked rather sourly when she spotted Charlie on the beach with Joey the following morning.

"Is she obsessed with her or something?" Bianca wondered.

"Why is she doing things without inviting us?"

"It's really wrong," the blonde decided.

Leah followed as she marched across the sand to confront the leader of their gang.

"Charlie!" she hollered.

Their friend turned round, smiled and waved, not realising that they were in bad moods.

"Hey, guys," Charlie said when they were in earshot. "What are you up to?"

"We were just going to hang out at the beach," Leah told her. "We tried to call you."

"I left my phone at home," Charlie said apologetically.

She left out the part where she had done in on purpose. She hadn't wanted Brax or any of her friends to contact her. If the last week had taught her anything, it was that she wasn't a relaxed person. She'd only figured it out when she _was _relaxed with Joey but around anyone else, she felt pressure to be perfect. It was tiring.

"How was your date last night?" Leah asked, laying a towel down beside Charlie.

Bianca followed suit. Joey stayed quiet on the end of the row.

"Yeah, it was nice," Charlie said. "We saw the Johnny Depp film."

"The vampire one?" Bianca asked.

Charlie nodded and told them it was funny.

"I might drag Liam to see that then," Bianca mused.

"So, do we have a plan for today?" Leah wanted to know.

"Just hanging out," Charlie said, lying back on her towel and adjusting her sunglasses.

"How long will you be staying?" Leah asked Joey rather bluntly.

Joey looked awkward.

"I um…"

"She's staying for as long as she wants to," Charlie snapped.

She could hardly believe her friends would be so rude.

"I can go if…" Joey ventured, sitting up.

Still lying down, Charlie touched Joey's wrist.

"You're not being sent away by anyone," she said firmly.

Relaxing again, Joey lay back down. Leah and Bianca exchanged an irritated look. They hoped that Charlie would get over her fixation on the outcast soon. She did not belong in their group.

* * *

"You'll end up with panda eyes," Brax said, leaning over Charlie who sat up and protested that he was dripping sea water all over her.

"Most people like the surfer look," he said, putting his board down and coming to sit on her towel with her.

Heath and Liam followed. Brax and his brother were heavily into the sport but it was obvious that Liam only did it to fit in. He lacked skill and interest both.

Joey shifted a little, not very comfortable with such a barrage of people. She quietly observed Liam making out with Bianca and Brax making Charlie protest about the water again when he leaned in for a kiss.

"You're Joey, right?" Heath asked, noticing her.

"Yeah," Joey replied.

He looked like he was going to say something else but changed his mind and turned away.

"How come you're hanging out with her?" Brax asked Charlie, nodding in Joey's direction.

"Because she's my friend," Charlie replied easily.

"You do realise you only have to be friends from Monday to Friday, right?" her boyfriend asks.

"She's my actual friend," Charlie snapped, not wanting Joey's feelings to be hurt.

"That must be a pretty new experience for you," Brax remarked.

Joey looked a little startled.

"You know, having a friend," he clarified.

"Brax!" Charlie hissed, punching him in the arm. "Don't speak to Joey that way!"

"I was just asking," he said. "So, do you have a lot of friends then?"

"Um…"

"How many do you have?"

Joey looked helplessly at Charlie was who livid.

"Do they have names?" Brax persisted. "Or are they imaginary?"

"Brax, stop it right now," Charlie said. "Or you can fuck off."

Everyone, including Brax and Joey looked shocked.

"I was just kidding," her boyfriend eventually said.

"Then you don't know how to kid," Charlie told him. "Because both people are supposed to laugh."

Joey allowed herself a sly grin. She had shown Charlie a DVD of one of Ellen DeGeneres's stand up show and she had quoted almost directly from it.

"I apologise," Brax said insincerely.

He turned back to Heath and suggested they headed out into the surf again. Charlie was irritating him more and more, especially since she had discovered people outside their group. She was arguing with him about some girl and she still wouldn't put out. Sometimes he wondered why they were even together.

* * *

_Next time… Joey meets Charlie's family…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Joey was nervous on Monday after school as she and Charlie headed into the posher part of town.

"Joey, you look like you're going to be sick," Charlie commented.

Joey apologised.

"It's not a criticism," Charlie told her. "Just a concern. What's wrong?"

"You've seen where and how I live," Joey ventured. "How am I ever going to fit into how you live?"

"You'll fit in fine," Charlie insisted.

Nothing was going to break her optimism for the week. She was absolutely adamant that she was going to show Joey a good time. She was desperate to boost her self esteem.

"Like I did at the weekend?" Joey remarked.

"Sorry that the others weren't very nice," Charlie said.

She'd wanted to slap Brax, Leah and Bianca for how deliberately or inadvertently rude they had been to her new friend. And she genuinely couldn't understand why they weren't as crazy about Joey as she was.

"It's fine," Joey shrugged. "I just felt bad for you."

"For me?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"You looked so crushed every time someone said something to me," Joey said. "I felt bad for you."

Charlie chuckled and shook her head.

"You're the only person that can be insulted and feel bad for another person about it!" she said.

Joey blushed and giggled but stopped abruptly when she realised they were in front of Charlie's rather large house.

"Ready to meet my folks?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"As I'll ever be," Joey said, bracing herself.

* * *

"Mum, we're home!" Charlie called when they pushed their way through the front door.

She turned back to Joey and gestured for her to put her bag down on the floor. Taking her hand, she led her friend through the house until they reached the kitchen.

"Charlie!" her mother, Karen greeted warmly. "And you must be Joey."

Joey nodded politely and was about to shake hands when the woman pulled her into a hug. Startled, she accepted the gesture and couldn't help but smile.

"Pleased to meet you," she managed.

Charlie grinned until her mother announced that she had told her 'so much about you'.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me," her daughter hissed, which only made Joey laugh.

"Oh, hush," Karen said, jostling them into chairs at the kitchen table. "Now, do you have any particular likes or dislikes when it comes to food?"

"I pretty much eat anything," Joey replied.

"Oh good," Karen said with the perkiness of a cheerleader that explained a lot about Charlie. "Charlie said you'd be easy to cater for. But do let me know if you have any requests or anything like that, won't you? I want you to be comfortable and happy here."

"Thank you," Joey said softly.

She was already feeling more welcome than she did in her own home. At this rate, she would never want to leave.

"I'm going to take Joey up to her room," Charlie said.

"Yes, of course," Karen replied, standing up with them. "Dinner will be at eight because I gather you've got a sailing lesson."

Joey looked utterly stunned.

"Thanks, Mum," Charlie said.

"Thanks," Joey echoed, following her friend back out of the room.

* * *

Upstairs, Charlie headed for one of the bedrooms.

"You've got the guest room," she said. "But don't feel confined or anything, will you? We can hang out here or in my room or wherever really."

Joey tried not to hide her shock at the beautiful room. It looked worthy of a hotel with a big double bed and luscious looking bedding. It was a far cry from what she was used to.

"Wow!" she murmured. "This place is a palace."

Charlie grinned, happy to see the expression on her friend's face.

"There's even fresh flowers!"

"Mum likes to put some in here when we have a guest staying," Charlie explained.

She watched Joey survey the room and genuine wonder. Eventually, Joey turned back to face her.

"I'm really sleeping in here?" she asked.

"Of course," Charlie said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Joey declared. "It's amazing."

They smiled longingly at each for a moment and fell silent.

"Thank you," Joey said more softly.

Without thinking it through, she caught hold of both of Charlie's hands, gazing into her eyes. Charlie licked her lips, looking just as intently at Joey. They stepped a little closer, not entirely sure what would happen next but knowing what they both wanted.

"Joey…" Charlie murmured, licking her lips again.

They were interrupted by Karen hollering up the stairs that she'd made them a snack before they went out. Both girls exhaled in embarrassment and broke apart.

"You're very lucky," Joey decided as they headed downstairs again.

Charlie chuckled, although she couldn't quite decide whether she was grateful or not to her mother for the interruption. On the one hand, kissing Joey like she had wanted to, would have been amazing. But with it, came lots of confusion, not to mention that she doubted she could get away for a second, well, third time, without it constituting as cheating on her boyfriend.

* * *

_Next time…. Joey settles in well with Charlie and her parents…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Something smells good," Joey remarked as Charlie let them in the house after their sailing lesson.

"That would be my Mum's homemade lasagne," Charlie informed her.

They kicked off their shoes and headed towards the kitchen where the table was laid and ready for them. Charlie's parents were already seated.

"Hi," Charlie greeted warmly.

She then introduced Joey to her father. Detective Ross Buckton stood and shook the young woman's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said politely. "Charlie's told us lots about you."

Charlie blushed. Karen laughed.

"See!" she remarked. "I did tell you!"

Joey grinned as she and Charlie made themselves comfortable at the table.

* * *

Dinner had been delicious and Joey had very much enjoyed the family's company. It all felt a little strange to her and wasn't what she was used to at all. But she was certain she would enjoy the next few days and she was genuinely looking forward to putting her presentation together about how wonderful the Buckton family was.

"So, what would you like to become when you're older, Joey?" Ross asked as Karen presented them with a fruit cocktail each for dessert.

"Um…" Joey faltered.

She was sitting at a table with a cop, a Detective. How could she possibly impress him with any of her plans?

"Joey wants to run fishing trawlers," Charlie piped up.

"Oh, really?" Ross said.

Joey was stunned by his interest.

"Yeah… I… uh…" she faltered.

"Is it the boats or the fishing you're interested in?" Ross wondered.

"Both really," Joey said, finally able to articulate herself. "I'm crazy about sailing and anything boat related. But my father's a fisherman by trade so I've always had an interest there."

"I love fishing," Charlie's Dad told her. "I always ask Charlie to come with me but she always refuses!"

"It's smelly!" Charlie protested.

Joey, Ross and Karen both laughed.

"We'll convert her one day," Joey joked.

Charlie adamantly shook her head.

"But it's so peaceful, Charlie," Joey told her. "You're just sitting there, watching the ocean, contemplating the world."

"Maybe…" Charlie considered uncertainly.

"How many years have I spent trying to get you to fish with me?" her father asked. "And Joey takes ten seconds!"

Joey was anxious for a moment but then Ross laughed. She felt at ease again.

"If you _were _interested, Charlie," he ventured. "Then I'm off work on Sunday and was looking forward to a fishing trip. So you two would be more than welcome to join me."

Joey returned to the feeling of being stunned again. Charlie studied her and smiled.

"Count us in," she told her Dad.

* * *

That night, Charlie and Joey were stretched out on Charlie's big bed, watching TV. They had completed their homework and were enjoying getting to chill out together. They were both very, albeit, secretly aware of their position. Somehow, Charlie had ended up with her arm around Joey who was nestled against her. Neither chose to comment and neither chose to move.

"You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me, you know," Joey commented.

Charlie looked down at her and smiled.

"Well, you know you can hang out here any time you like," she said.

Joey shifted to look at her, suddenly serious.

"Are we really going to be friends when the project finishes?" she asked.

"Of course we are," Charlie said without hesitation.

"Your friends don't really like me," Joey pointed out.

"They don't know you," Charlie replied. "Once they know you, they'll love you just like I do."

She kept a smile on her face, hoping that Joey wouldn't read too much into her statement. It was becoming clearer and clearer to her that what she had with Brax wasn't the real thing. And what she felt for Joey couldn't be any more real.

"I love that you have so much faith in me," Joey remarked.

Stifling a yawn, she decided to head to her luxurious guest room bedroom.

"Goodnight, Joey," Charlie said, hugging her.

Joey held onto her, not quite ready to let her go. As they parted, their eyes locked. Without thinking about it, they kissed briefly but significantly on the lips. Then Joey dashed off to her room, leaving Charlie to flop back on the bed and wonder what on earth she was meant to do about the situation she now found herself in.

* * *

_Next time… Joey, Angelo and Watson have to spend time with Charlie, Brax and their friends…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was lunch time the following afternoon and Charlie, Joey, Bianca, Watson, Liam, Martha, Brax, Angelo and Heath were all at the Diner. Joey had been pleased when Charlie had deliberately sat next to her and to her surprise, so far, everything seemed to be going well.

"How on earth are you going to do your project?" Charlie wondered.

Brax was meant to be living Angelo's life but it hadn't happened that way. In fact, Angelo, who Charlie had never really noticed all that much before, was miserably trailing Brax for a second week.

"He can tell me stuff, can't you?" Brax said jovially, clapping him on back.

Angelo looked a little sour but nodded. Watson looked at him particularly sympathetically. She and Martha had gone through much the same thing with Liam and Bianca.

"Are Joey and I the only ones that are taking this project seriously?" Charlie wondered.

"No," Bianca said. "Leah must be because she's over there with Miles."

She pointed and the others turned to look. Leah waved uncertainly, like she had been caught doing something terrible.

"But out of the rest of us, yes," Brax informed her. "Actually living someone else's life is like reading the book for an assignment when there's a perfectly good movie on offer."

Angelo rolled his eyes and Bianca laughed. Charlie shook her head in amused dismay. She was happy that she had taken things seriously though. If she had had the same approach as her friends, who knew how things would have turned out? Maybe she and Joey wouldn't be as close as they were. Now that she knew was it was like to be friends with Joey, she never wanted to go back to life without her.

"So, how come you like being called by your surname?" Liam asked Watson.

"Um… I just…"

She looked around helplessly. Bianca had explained that the girl they all vaguely and half heartedly knew as Georgie, was more comfortable with being called Watson.

"She's going to be a cop," Joey pitched in. "She's practising."

Watson looked gratefully at her ex-girlfriend who smiled. Charlie immediately noticed a mix of joy and anxiety on both their faces. It was something, that having started falling for Joey, she knew well. Seeing it between Joey and Watson made her feel uncomfortable, not to mention jealous.

"Really?" Angelo asked, suddenly interested.

Watson nodded uncertainly.

"Me too," Angelo enthused.

"Like you'd make a cop," Brax asked. "You can't even surf."

"I didn't realise that was something cops were required to do," Angelo snapped back.

Charlie laughed but regretted it when her boyfriend glared at her.

"What I meant was that cops have to run around town catching bad guys," Brax said, irritated. "If you're not fit, how are you expecting to do that?"

"I am fit," Angelo insisted. "Surfing isn't the only sport in the world, you know."

"Yeah, it is!" Heath chipped in.

"What sport _do _you do?" Brax asked.

"I run," Angelo said. "I go to the gym. I swim. I do all sorts of stuff."

"Come on then, fit boy," Brax mocked. "Let's put your claims to the test."

"What, now?" Angelo asked, rather horrified.

"Are you scared?"

"Brax, leave it alone," Charlie tried.

She had had quite enough of him putting other people down. And she couldn't help but wonder why she had never really noticed it before.

"I'll join you," Heath decided.

"Me too," Liam chipped in, not wanting to be left out.

"Why don't we _all _just do it?" Bianca suggested.

She wasn't the kind of girl who liked to stay on the side lines. Collectively, the group stood up and headed out of the Diner and down to the beach.

"I'll be ref," Martha decided.

She had no desire to get hot and sweaty trying to prove her worth. The whole thing just seemed to be a pissing contest. The others all lined up, ready to go.

"Why are we all doing this?" Joey whispered.

"I have no idea," Charlie admitted.

"One, two, three, go!" Martha bellowed.

Everyone set off. Brax, Heath, Charlie, Joey and Angelo all took the lead. Heath slipped away quickly and Charlie decided that winning a race wasn't worth a heart attack so she stopped too. Brax was so pleased to outrun Angelo that he didn't notice that it was Joey who was actually first past the finish line.

"No way!" he complained, glaring at Joey who looked rather anxious.

She hadn't meant to win. She was only intending the join in. Charlie caught up and hugged her.

"The best girl won," she said proudly.

Brax shook his head, irritated at Joey showing him up.

* * *

After school, Brax was eager to get some alone time with his girlfriend.

"Joey and I have self defence class," Charlie told him apologetically.

"You do realise that she's meant to be living _your _life, right?" Brax remarked.

"Well, you're one to talk!" Charlie shot back. "And besides, I'm taking up the classes as well. You know I've always wanted to do something like that."

Brax sighed heavily and caught hold of her hands.

"I miss you," he said sincerely.

"I've spent most of the day with you," Charlie replied. "And we went out on Saturday night. And we saw each other on Sunday."

"But apart from Saturday, we haven't had any alone time," her boyfriend complained.

"We will," Charlie promised. "But Joey and I are doing the project properly, unlike some people so I can't just ditch her to hang out with you."

He didn't look convinced but kissed her anyway and let her go.

"I'll be expecting you to make it up to me at the weekend!" he called after her.

Charlie smiled awkwardly and waved before heading into the self defence lesson with Joey.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie ignores Brax and finally confronts her feelings for Joey…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Charlie and Joey were both on a high as they left their self-defence class together and headed back to Charlie's house where Joey was still getting used to the idea of a family meal. None of her family ever ate together. The last time she had tried it, Charlie had been there and only her Dad and brother had bothered. Brett had insulted her and stropped off with his friends and their mother hadn't been interested in the slightest. It was rather overwhelming to meet parents who cared about and were interested in their daughter and even in their daughter's friend.

"Ugh," Charlie complained when her phone rang and she saw it was Brax.

"You know, I'm not sure that's the reaction you're supposed to have when your boyfriend calls," Joey remarked.

The more time she spent with Charlie and Brax, the less happy Charlie seemed to be. It was definitely a concern.

"I just… I'm not in the mood," Charlie told her, putting the phone back in her pocket unanswered.

She caught hold of Joey's hand and they continued their way home together.

* * *

"You might struggle to get rid of me at this rate!" Joey joked.

Karen had cooked them all a lovely meal and Joey was enjoying Charlie's life far more than her own.

"Well, you're welcome back here any time," Karen assured her. "Isn't that right, Charlie?"

The teenager jumped, having drifted out of the conversation.

"Of course," she said sincerely. "You're one of my best friends now."

She smiled affectionately at her.

"Are you okay, Charlie?" Ross asked, his voice full of a concern that Joey had never heard from her own parents.

"Sure I am," Charlie lied.

She plastered a smile on her face and continued eating.

* * *

Later that evening, when the girls had gone up to do their homework, Charlie was still distracted.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

They were sat at Charlie's rather large desk in her bedroom but Joey found her friend unable to concentrate.

"Nothing," Charlie insisted. "I'm fine."

"You look really troubled," Joey told her.

Charlie sighed and put her pen down.

"I don't really know what's wrong," she admitted.

Joey took her hands and led her over to the bed to distance themselves from their school work. She sat cross legged opposite Charlie who rested against the pillows.

"Just say whatever you're thinking," Joey instructed.

"I feel completely trapped," Charlie replied, the words surprising her as much as Joey.

"By me?" Joey asked worriedly.

She'd thought she and Charlie were best friends now. She was horrified to think that she might be crowding her. But Charlie leant forward quickly, looking into her eyes.

"Not by you," she assured her. "Definitely not by you."

"Then by what?" Joey wondered.

"By… everything else," Charlie sighed. "I… I've seen a horrible side to my friends. They haven't exactly been very nice to you. I've got this happy little world where I convinced myself that all of us could all be happy together but…"

"It's not going to happen," Joey said sadly. "But that's okay."

"No, it's not," Charlie insisted.

"I'm not expecting you to ditch your friends for me, Charlie," Joey told her. "Don't worry about it."

"But that's the thing, Joey," Charlie said rather desperately. "I _want _to ditch my friends for you. I want to ditch all of them. I…"

She sighed and withdrew her hands, twisting her fingers together and not sure how much she should say.

"I think I have a crush on you," she blurted out.

She was horrified when Joey laughed.

"Thanks," she snapped. "That's exactly the reaction I needed!"

Apologetically, Joey reached for her hands again.

"I'm not laughing at you," she promised.

"Then what are you laughing at?"

"The situation," Joey explained.

Charlie continued to look confused.

"You don't have a crush," Joey said certainly. "It's not possible."

Charlie bewilderment continued. It was starting to hurt her head.

"Anything's possible," she pointed out.

But Joey shook her head.

"I'm really flattered," she said. "But there's no way that someone like you gets a crush on someone like me."

Charlie withdrew her hands and looked offended.

"What's wrong with me?" she demanded, her voice full of hurt.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Joey said. "That's the point."

Charlie frowned and studied Joey's earnest expression.

"I don't think I understand this conversation," she decided.

"Charlie, I'm so flattered that you want to be my friend," Joey said. "I have woken up every day since we made friends, so grateful that I have you in my life. I've never met anyone as incredible as you before. You're perfect. I absolutely adore you. But I'm happy with whatever you can give me, okay? I don't expect to be hanging out with you and having sleepovers and all the stuff that you do with your friends. I don't expect to be included."

"But I want you to be included," Charlie protested.

"Don't mess your life up for me, Charlie," Joey instructed. "I'm not worth it."

"But you are!" Charlie said. "You're so worth it, Joey! I love you…"

She trailed off. Neither of them were exactly sure what she meant. Joey gazed at her. Her heart pounded as she reminded herself not to get too invested.

"I just… I want to be with you all the time," Charlie explained. "Every time something happens, I want to tell you about it. I want to know what you think. I count minutes between meetings and I get irritated with my friends when they want my attention. And Brax…"

She sighed heavily.

"I don't think I want to be with him anymore," she confessed.

Compassionately, Joey held her hands.

"Because he pressures you?" she asked.

"Partly," Charlie said. "Well, yeah, that really is a big deal for me. But what's becoming scarier is that the more he tries, the more he repulses me. I shouldn't feel like that about my boyfriend, should I?"

"Well, no," Joey admitted.

"When you've had girlfriends… you've wanted to kiss them and stuff, haven't you?"

Joey nodded.

"I don't even like kissing him anymore," Charlie said sadly. "I used to. But now… now the only person I want to kiss is you."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie makes a decision about her future with Brax but is quickly jealous of Watson and Joey…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"What are you saying?" Joey wondered, not quite daring to hope Charlie really meant what she was saying.

"I want to kiss you again," Charlie repeated. "More than once."

She smiled shyly. Joey returned the gesture.

"Well, just so you know, I have no objections to that plan," she said. "And for the record, I'm absolutely crazy about you."

Charlie chuckled and began to play with Joey's fingers. She found them suddenly fascinating. She found _everything _about Joey utterly fascinating these days. For a girl she hadn't known existed a couple of weeks ago, it was quite a change.

"I wish I could," she said honestly. "But I think that really would constitute cheating."

She sighed heavily, keeping hold of Joey's hand.

"You're right," Joey said glumly.

"I need to break up with him," Charlie realised.

Joey's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to do something so drastic?" she worried.

"I don't see what else I can do," Charlie said, still holding onto her.

"But you were only saying last week that your friends will think it's the end of the world if you break the group up," Joey reminded her.

Charlie gazed into her eyes.

"They will," she agreed. "But I think some things are more important."

Joey blushed.

"I really wish I could kiss you again," she admitted quietly.

As a compromise, Charlie reached out and hugged her. They stayed that way for a long time.

* * *

The following morning, Joey woke up in Charlie's bed. They had stayed up for most of the night talking everything through. Joey still couldn't quite believe that Charlie actually wanted to be with her and she certainly had no understanding of why the most popular girl in school wanted to shake up everything she had built for herself over the years.

They had decided that the best time for Charlie to break up with Brax was at the weekend. At least that way, she didn't have to face him at school and there would be a chance for Charlie to hide away before she had to put up with comments and arguments.

"You know you can back out at any time, don't you?" Joey checked as they got ready for school. "Don't feel like you owe me or…"

Charlie smiled from where she sat on the bed putting her socks on.

"I know," she assured her. "But I think it's the right thing to do. We usually spend time together on a Saturday so I'll do it then."

Joey nodded.

"Well, you can call me if you need to," she offered, checking she had everything she needed for school.

"I will," Charlie said. "Thank you."

* * *

At lunch time, Charlie was in a less good mood. She, Joey, Bianca and Watson were having lunch at the Diner and on the surface, everyone was enjoying themselves. However, it was becoming more and more obvious, to Charlie at least, that Joey had history with Watson. And it was making her very uncomfortable, not to mention jealous.

"We'll meet you guys back at school," she decided when the foursome stepped outside.

"Okay, sure," Bianca said, leading Watson away.

"She's your ex, isn't she?" Charlie demanded.

Joey looked alarmed, as she dragged Charlie off to a more private corner.

"Don't shout about it!" she begged. "Watson would hang herself if she thought people knew!"

"Do you still like her?" Charlie asked.

"What? No," Joey said. "A few days ago, I might have said yes but… well, you know how I feel about you."

"Do I?" Charlie asked, not able to control her own feelings. "Because I'm about to give everything up for you. If you're going to bugger off with her the first chance you get…"

"Charlie!" Joey said, more sad than anything else. "Why are you being like this?"

Charlie sighed and looked around her. She was more scared of her impending decision than she liked to admit, even to herself.

"Sorry," she eventually apologised. "I think I just panicked."

Joey held onto her hands and looked her properly in the eye.

"It's okay," she said. "Just… try not to panic again. I thought I'd done something terrible then. I don't… I don't want you to do all of this and then decide I'm not worth it."

Charlie hugged her, relaxing into her embrace.

"That will never happen," she promised.

* * *

_Next time… Brax thwarts Charlie's attempt to break up with him…_


	21. Chapter 21

_Just a short chapter today but this is the calm before the storm. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty One**

Friday arrived rather quickly. Neither Charlie nor Joey could figure out where the time had gone. They had been very well behaved but both were looking forward to being allowed to be together the way they wanted to be.

"Hey, Charlie," Brax said, catching up with his girlfriend before they left school for the day. "Grant Bledcoe's having a house party tomorrow night. I said we'd all go."

Charlie looked unsure.

"Charlie, I've hardly even got to talk to you this week," Brax immediately complained. "I think I deserve one date, don't I?"

Charlie glanced at Joey who was busy at her locker, packing her bag and chatting to Miles who looked desperately relieved to be away from Leah.

"Okay," she said awkwardly.

She nodded and plastered a smile on her face.

"Sure. I'll check with the girls but that sounds fun."

He smiled and kissed her. She tried to look like she enjoyed it.

"Um, by the girls, you don't mean Joey, do you?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I mean Joey," Charlie snapped, immediately annoyed.

Brax held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay," he agreed. "But the sooner you get this girl out of your system, the better, as far as I'm concerned."

Charlie glared at him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into an empty classroom.

"What the hell is your problem with her?" she demanded angrily.

"She's a loser!" Brax told her. "She's not like us, Charlie! The project is over so you just need to forget her and go back to how we were before."

"Maybe I don't want to!" Charlie said. "Maybe I like her. Maybe she's opened my eyes to what a bunch of shits you all are!"

"Oh, so now you think you're better than us, do you?"

"I'm not saying that," Charlie denied. "I just… I don't want to be all about image anymore. I don't want be exclusive and march around like we own the school."

"But we _do _own the school!" Brax insisted.

"No, we don't!" Charlie argued. "Why can't you just… be different?"

She sighed heavily and perched on the edge of a desk, gazing at him as if he was a stranger. He came to sit on the opposite desk.

"I really don't understand what's going on here," he said, taking her hands. "I don't know what she's done to you."

"She just…"

She knew it was the right time to tell him that it was over. She knew it was time to be brave and tell him that she'd fallen in love with Joey and wanted to be with her. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to say just that. She was surprised when he interrupted her with a kiss. She ended it as quickly as politely possible.

"Look, I don't understand it," Brax said. "But I'll accept your friendship with Joey. I'll even be nice to her if that's what you want. Mostly, I just want to spend time with you again, Charlie. So, let's draw a line under everything, go to this party tomorrow night and be happy."

He smiled triumphantly, deciding that he had definitely said the right thing.

"Brax, I don't…" she tried.

He leapt up and dragged her out of the room, nudging her towards her friends – including Joey – and promising to see her tomorrow night. He left with Heath and Liam. Charlie looked apologetically at Joey, silently letting her know that she hadn't done what she was supposed to. Joey nodded, accepting it but still hoping their time would come.

* * *

That evening, Charlie, Joey, Bianca and Leah were all sitting in a circle on the floor of Charlie's large bedroom. As she usually did on a Friday night, Charlie was having a sleepover with her friends and she was particularly delighted to have Joey with her. Bianca and Leah were even playing nicely, which made a welcome change. She couldn't help but wonder if she would lose them though, when she ended things with Brax and started a relationship with Joey. _Probably_, she thought sadly. These were the girls she had grown up with. She didn't want to say goodbye.

"Hey, guess what I brought," Leah said, pulling a bottle out of her bag.

Bianca looked elated while Charlie looked surprised when the 'good' one of the two of them, presented them with a bottle of vodka.

"Drinking game!" Bianca proposed.

"I don't…" Joey said uncertainly.

"Are you scared?" Bianca teased.

"No," Joey said quickly, desperate to fit in.

"So, how about a game of truth?" Bianca suggested.

* * *

_Next time… the girls each make some confessions…_


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks to everyone who messaged me when the previous chapter of this story wouldn't appear. I guess there must have been some technical hitch but I am glad you got to it eventually. Hopefully this one won't have any problems. And I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

They had used an empty lemonade bottle to spin and pick turns to answer questions. The vodka was flowing freely and both Charlie and Joey, as well as Bianca and Leah were feeling tipsy. The bottle landed on Charlie who cringed.

"Maybe we don't need to play anymore," she suggested.

"No way!" Bianca said. "I already have your question."

Charlie sighed, desperately hoping that she hadn't picked up on the attraction between her and Joey. That would be far too frightening. The first person that needed to know about them was Brax. That was only fair. And that was the reason why the girls hadn't gone ahead with their relationship yet.

"Go for it," she said resignedly.

"What's it like having sex with Brax?"

Charlie paled.

"Sorry?"

"We have all been friends for a million years," Bianca said. "And you guys know _all _about Liam and I. Well, not you, Joey, but I'm sure you will if Charlie wants to keep you in the group. But I've always wanted to know when you first did it, how often you do it… You never talk about it and you should."

"Um… it's uh…" Charlie faltered. "Okay?"

She did not want to come out as a virgin when her friends had safely assumed for a while now that she was at it just like her friend was.

Leah snorted.

"Have you got something to say?" Charlie snapped.

Joey remained carefully quiet.

"Just that we all know – apart from Bianca, obviously – that you're still a virgin," Leah said, slurring a little with drink.

Charlie knew she'd have to be tipsy to be so bold. She had always been considered the lesser of the three, although that kind of ranking was something Charlie was eager to get away from.

"No way!" Bianca exclaimed. "You're with the second hottest guy at school. And you're seventeen! As if you could be a virgin."

She laughed. Charlie looked awkward.

"Wait, really?" the blonde asked. "You and Brax haven't done the deed?"

"No," Charlie admitted. "We haven't. He wants to, obviously. But I'm not ready."

"What's not to be ready for?" Bianca wondered. "You've been together for ages."

"I know," Charlie said, looking anxiously at Joey. "I just… I'm just not."

"How come?" Bianca asked seriously.

Charlie pulled a face.

"All the magazines say it hurts," she ventured.

"Only at first," Bianca said. "Then you do it more and it stops hurting and it's just… nice. It's hot. Liam and I are at all the time!"

"We know!" Leah and Charlie remarked at the same time.

Joey couldn't help but laugh. Bianca grinned rather proudly.

"How did you know?" Charlie asked Leah curiously.

He friend coloured and swigged some more vodka.

"What do you mean?" she asked nonchalantly.

"How did you know Brax and I are virgins?"

Leah looked set to remark again but held her tongue.

"I guessed," she said. "Plus, you two argue about it a fair bit."

"Only in private," Charlie said. "It's not something we brandish."

"I can't help if I hear stuff," Leah protested, looking a little flustered.

She took more drink. Charlie eyed her suspiciously, wondering just how much her friend overheard. Her certainty that Charlie hadn't slept with Brax unsettled her.

"My spin," she decided, doing just that.

It landed on Joey who desperately hoped she would be kind.

"Does this mean we actually get to learn something about you?" Bianca asked.

Joey looked a little startled.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"You're so quiet," Bianca pointed out. "We hardly know anything about you."

"Ask a question and I won't lie," Joey told her.

"Are _you _a virgin?" Bianca asked immediately.

She obviously had sex on the brain.

"Yes, I am," Joey said flatly.

She had nothing to hide. Nobody looked surprised.

"Haven't been able to pull?" Leah asked a little more nastily than she intended.

"I don't believe in having sex if you're not in love," Joey replied calmly. "And I've never been in love."

"Liam and I are in love," Bianca said, surprised by her own concern that the newcomer might have judged her.

"I know," Joey confirmed.

The other two nodded.

"You should find someone to love soon," Bianca suggested. "Sex isn't a scary thing. It's nice."

She looked pointedly at Charlie who forced herself not to look at Joey. She didn't want to give anything away before she was ready.

"What kind of guy could you see yourself falling in love with?" Leah asked. "Assuming you _like _guys, that is."

"I already answered my question," Joey said.

Charlie was impressed over how cool she was, like an attraction to girls wasn't even an issue that could concern her.

Joey spun the bottle. It landed on Leah.

"Well, we've got to make it a hatrick and ask you the same thing," Bianca decided.

"I'm technically a virgin," Leah said rather coyly.

"Technically?" Charlie asked.

"I've done everything but penetration," Leah informed them. "But I'm pretty ready to go to the next level. I think it'll be hot."

"Who with?" Charlie asked curiously.

She couldn't think of any boys that her friend was particularly close to, unless Heath had finally got his way.

"Just some guy," Leah said, swooning a little. "Nobody you know."

"We live in Summer Bay," Bianca pointed out. "Everyone knows everyone!"

"He's not from round here," Leah lied, starting to lose her cool.

Bianca and Charlie both looked suspicious.

"Hey, it's not Miles, is it?" Charlie joked.

Joey tried not to laugh. Leah looked stricken.

"No!" she snapped. "As if! Not _everyone _got obsessed with their project partner."

Charlie glared at her. Tipsy Leah was rather unpleasant, she decided.

"There's no need to be rude just because you're getting off with a boy who's obviously too ugly for you to admit to," she snapped back.

Joey was surprised. She'd never heard Charlie be horrible to anyone before.

"He's not ugly," Leah insisted. "In fact, if you knew him, you'd be very jealous."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey potentially give themselves away and the party does not go well…_


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I really loved hearing your theories and that you're excited about where this story is going now. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. And review! Tomorrow, I will start posting my new story, 'Revenge', which I hope you'll like. It is a different spin on Charlie's attack at the end of the 2011 season, suggested by stacepike. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Charlie and Joey woke up to find Bianca and Leah peering at them. They sat up, a little confused before it dawned on them that they had been snuggling in their sleep.

"Are you gay or something?" Leah accused.

"No!" Joey and Charlie both denied.

Bianca and Leah didn't look convinced. Charlie and Joey looked stricken.

"Of course I'm not," Charlie said quickly, shifting away from Joey apologetically. "And Joey isn't either."

"Then why were you cuddling in your sleep?" Bianca asked.

"We were asleep," Charlie pointed out. "How would we know what we were doing?"

Bianca remained sceptical.

"How could I be gay?" Charlie asked anxiously. "I'm dating Brax!"

"And you're not even sleeping with him," Leah pointed out.

Charlie rolled her eyes. She did not want to have this debate again.

"I've done pretty much everything else," she snapped.

"Has he gone down on you?" Leah asked.

"He's never asked to," Charlie replied. "But I've done stuff to him. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't like boys, would I?"

"And what about you?" Leah accused, turning to Joey.

"Yeah, you don't have the excuse of a hunky boyfriend," Bianca added. "Is this what this whole thing has been about? You're a dyke, fancy Charlie and she's afraid of hurting your feelings?"

Joey remained silent, a look of panic on her face.

"Yeah, Charlie, you really should stop being so nice," Leah told her friend. "You shouldn't let her perve on you like that."

"I'm not!" Charlie insisted. "Joey isn't gay."

She felt desperately protective.

"Prove it," Leah demanded.

"How on earth could I prove it?" Joey snapped.

"I presume Charlie's making us put up with you at the party tonight," Leah said. "Fuck a guy."

Joey looked disgusted.

"Gay!" Leah accused triumphantly. "No straight girl would look that disgusted!"

"She looks disgusted because that's a horrible idea!" Charlie intervened. "You can't demand that she sleeps with someone to prove herself. She has _nothing _to prove to you and if you're going to be like this all day then you can get the hell out."

"You're not seriously throwing her out, are you?" Bianca asked rather incredulously.

"Gay," Leah accused again. "She wants us out so she can screw her girlfriend."

"I've had enough of this," Charlie snapped, standing up. "I'm not gay. Joey's not gay. The reason I like hanging out with her is because she's actually a nice person. And I'm sick of you treating her like shit."

* * *

The evening rolled around and Charlie wasn't in any better mood. She had woken up to quite a shock in the morning, fallen out with her friends and tentatively made up with them again. They had reluctantly accepted that neither of them were gay, although Charlie was sure they had probably spent the whole day discussing it together anyway. She just hoped that neither of them had said anything to Brax. That would make breaking up with him in the morning all the harder.

Meeting up with him, Heath, Liam, Bianca, Leah, Joey and surprisingly, Miles, outside Grant's house, Charlie really had no desire to have a night out with her friends. Joey had expressed a sincere and strong dislike of both Grant and Robbo anyway, not to mention her brother. But Brax hadn't really taken no for an answer and if she was going to break his heart, she thought she ought to do something nice beforehand.

Things had been temporarily awkward with Joey on account of her desperate defence of sexuality. Charlie had painstakingly explained that she'd said the things she had in order to protect her. She was well aware that like Watson, Joey was terrified of anyone – especially her family – finding out the truth and she hadn't wanted to force her out. And of course, she hadn't wanted to force herself out either. She didn't even know what she was, let alone was she ready to put a label on it.

"Hey, babe," Brax greeted, kissing her passionately.

She finished a little breathless and silently apologised to Joey who plastered a smile on her face. She had no idea how she was supposed to get through this party. It was at the house of a boy she hated only marginally less than his best friend and she had no desire to spend the night watching Charlie make out with her boyfriend. It was just too confusing and painful.

"Ready to go in?" Liam asked, slinging an arm around Bianca's shoulders.

"Yep," Leah decided, smiling a little awkwardly at Miles.

Nobody was quite sure if she or Joey had invited him. But he didn't look like he wanted to be there any more than Charlie or Joey did. Together, they all entered the house.

* * *

An hour or so later, Charlie was struggling. Brax had been all over her all night, Bianca and Leah seemed to be watching her and Joey like a hawk. And for her part, Joey didn't look like there was anywhere else in the world that she would hate to be less. She stood suddenly and announced that she was going to go outside. Charlie didn't protest but was upset to see her go.

"Hey, um… why don't we go upstairs?" Brax suggested, running his hand up and down her thigh.

She gathered it was supposed to excite her. It didn't.

"I like hanging out here," she said, her voice rather tight.

"But we can't… do stuff… out here," he complained, his fingers getting higher.

"I really don't…"

"I want to do stuff to you," he said.

"I told you that I'm not ready to…"

"No!" he protested. "I want to do stuff to you that you do to me."

Charlie looked confused.

"Like…" he tried.

Then he made a gesture with his tongue. Charlie looked startled and darted a look at Bianca and Leah who was engrossed in their own conversation. Could it really be a coincidence that they'd only been discussing such a thing that morning?

"No," she told him. "I don't want to."

He stood up, immediately angry.

"What the fuck, Charlie?" he demanded.

Several people, including their entire group, turned to look. Charlie cringed.

"What do I have to do for you to stop being such a frigid bitch and give it up?"

Hating him, Charlie stood also.

She hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom, desperate to get away from all the pressure her boyfriend kept putting her under. Leaning against the sink, she tried to catch her breath, wondering how she could escape and go home with Joey. She jumped when she heard the door open behind her.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie phones Joey in a panic while Brax loses his temper…_


	24. Chapter 24

_I must say a special thank you to DV8 for the review you sent me. And I just thought I would let you all know that I will be posting the first chapter of another new story called 'Partners' tomorrow but it may be later in the day. Also, this story is about to take a pretty dark turn but I hope you can go with it and will continue reading. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Joey sat outside the house getting some fresh air. She hadn't wanted to come to the party anyway but watching Brax grope Charlie all night had been unbearable. In fairness, Charlie had thwarted most of his attempts and Joey knew with absolute certainty that she didn't want to be with him. It had taken some time for her to get her head around it all but she knew Charlie wanted to be with her and she was still desperately looking forward to them becoming a proper couple.

Sighing, she pondered going home. But she thought it would be rude to leave without saying goodbye to Charlie. She didn't care for the rest of them but she worshipped the ground Charlie walked on. She was just about to dial her sort-of-girlfriend's number when her phone rang. It was Charlie.

"Hello?" she said.

Vague unintelligible noises could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Charlie?"

She thought she could detect the sound of sobbing.

"Charlie?" she said more urgently. "Charlie, talk to me."

"Help me," came a quiet, broken voice.

Without hesitation, Joey charged straight back into the party. She saw Brax and his gang in the same position she had left them, although he looked particularly pissed off and Charlie was gone. She looked frantically round the room but the love of her life was nowhere in sight.

Hurrying up the stairs and passing Grant on the way, she frantically pushed open doors, interrupting various levels of romance between various couples she had seen around at school. She burst into the bathroom and found Charlie curled up on the floor. Her t-shirt was torn and her jeans were in a tangle on the floor.

"Charlie?" Joey said, her voice catching.

She closed and locked the door, coming to crouch down in front of her. Charlie's face remained turned away. She was crying quietly and trembling all over.

"Charlie?" she said gently, reaching out and touching her arm.

Charlie jerked away sharply, curling up into a smaller ball. Joey noted the bruises on her arms, signs that she had been held too tightly, restrained.

"Charlie, please talk to me," she begged.

It took everything she had not to cry. She knew what had happened, although she hoped that the extent of it was minimal.

"Charlie?" she said again.

Her best friend turned her head slowly. Mascara streaked her cheeks and her eyes looked blank.

"Charlie, what happened?"

"He…" she managed before giving way to tears again.

Joey moved forward and gathered her into her arms. Her own tears fell as she kissed the top of Charlie's head.

"I need to get out of here," Charlie sobbed.

Joey nodded and took a deep breath. She wiped her eyes while she was still above Charlie and out of her line of vision.

"Okay," she said, holding onto both of her hands and looking into her eyes. "We'll go."

Charlie nodded and tried to get up. She winced in pain and looked faint when she saw a small pool of blood on the floor. Joey kept hold of her as she tried to put her jeans on. She froze at the door.

"I can't… I can't go past them," she said quietly.

The terror in her voice frightened Joey even more.

"Okay…" she said, wracking her brains over what to do. "Um… Can you wait here just a second?"

"No!" Charlie said desperately, clinging on tightly. "No, don't leave me!"

"Okay…" Joey repeated.

She had no idea how to handle the situation as she watched Charlie continue to look like she was in agony. A new blood stain had appeared on her jeans. It made Joey want to cry.

"Charlie, I think we need to call someone," she decided.

"No!" Charlie replied just as desperately.

"I don't… I don't think we can handle this by ourselves, Charlie," Joey said, keeping her close. "I think… Let me call your Dad."

"Don't you dare!" Charlie shouted, breathless and distraught.

Feeling bad, Joey held her and took it back apologetically.

"We need to go to a hospital though," she told her. "Please let me take you there."

Charlie cried and fell against her, unable to argue anymore. Taking a deep breath, Joey held onto Charlie with one hand and unlocked the bathroom door with the other.

* * *

"Brax!" Leah yelled desperately.

But he, Heath and Liam were too busy fighting with Grant who had strolled down the stairs, zipping his fly and announcing that he had just had sex with Charlie Buckton.

Brett and Robbo quickly appeared and threw themselves into the fray.

"Liam!" Bianca yelled, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and yanking him away.

"Bianca, I have to stand up for my friends!" Liam snapped.

He turned and watched Brax pin Grant on the floor, standing up quickly and kicking him. Heath joined in and both boys were relentless.

"How dare you say that about my girlfriend?" Brax shouted furiously, kicking harder and harder.

A crowd had gathered to watch, some in horror and some with excitement.

"I can understand why you'd be upset," Grant managed from the floor. "You are seriously missing out with that one. She's amazing!"

Brax kicked even harder. Robbo launched himself from behind and pulled him to the ground. Undetected with everyone's attention on the fight, Joey led a very fragile Charlie out of the house and into the fresh air. She sat her carefully on the garden wall and called a taxi. Charlie was in desperate need of a hospital.

* * *

_Next time… Joey rushes Charlie to the hospital…_


	25. Chapter 25

_Just a short one today but the next chapter is longer. Sorry it's late. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Charlie lay, still trembling, in a side room at the hospital. Joey sat on a chair beside her, holding her hand and trying to prevent them both from falling apart.

"The nurse said the doctor would only be a minute," she said, even though Charlie had heard exactly the same thing. "They'll help you."

Charlie remained silent, feeling utterly numb.

"Charlie, were you…?"

She couldn't bear to say the word. She shifted in her chair to look at Charlie properly.

"Was it Robbo who…?"

Charlie looked round sharply.

"Robbo?" she said.

"Robert Cruze," Joey said quietly. "He hangs out with my brother."

Charlie studied her expression and was pained to see the anxiety in her face.

"Why would you think it was Robbo?" she asked.

Joey shook her head but repeated her question.

"It was Grant," Charlie said quietly.

She looked down at their clasped hands, feeling sick at the thought of what had happened to her.

"Grant Bledcoe?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded quietly. Joey squeezed her hands, tears forming her eyes all over again.

"And did he…?"

She swallowed and apologised, a lump aching in her throat.

"Did he um… did he…?"

She shook her head, apologising again, unable to stop herself from crying.

"He raped me," Charlie admitted, her voice strangely void of emotion.

Joey nodded, crying harder.

"Sorry," she managed. "I'm supposed to be looking after you. I…"

She trailed off. Charlie gathered her into her arms, holding her at they both cried. They parted only when the doctor came in.

"Charlie Buckton?" she asked.

Charlie nodded. She felt like her world was spinning out of control. The doctor pulled up a chair, wanting to handle things gently.

"Is it okay to talk or do you need privacy?" she asked, nodding towards Joey.

Charlie clutched her friend's hand a little tighter.

"It's fine," she said. "She can stay."

The doctor introduced herself as Alice.

"I understand that you've been attacked this evening," she said. "Is that right?"

Charlie nodded mutely.

"Can you tell me about it?"

Charlie looked stricken. This was the last thing she wanted to discuss. Ever.

"Was it a sexual attack, Charlie?" Alice asked as gently as possible.

Charlie closed her eyes but tears seeped out anyway.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"And was it penetrative?"

Charlie nodded. She let out a sob. Joey clutched her even tighter, longing to take her pain away. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the edge of the bed.

"Okay," Alice said. "Now, I'm going to need to examine you, Charlie."

The teenager tensed up immediately and refused.

"I know it's horrible," Alice said. "But it is really important. After that, we can treat you properly. Is that okay?"

Charlie winced in pain.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" the doctor asked.

"Between my legs," Charlie said in a low voice.

She felt full of shame.

"Okay," Alice said. "We can deal with that. We can deal with all of it. And… I'd like your permission to call the police."

"No!" Charlie said loudly. "No way."

Joey sat back up.

"Charlie," she said. "He hurt you. You have to…"

"I don't have to do anything," Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"But…"

"I am _not _telling the police about this," Charlie insisted. "My _Dad _is the police. No way."

"Let's get you examined first," Alice suggested. "And get you some pain relief. Then we can figure out where to go from there."

* * *

_Next time… Joey takes Charlie home with her while Charlie's friends wonder where she is…_


	26. Chapter 26

_You can thank the cat again for the early update! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"We need to get out of here," Charlie told Joey when they were alone again.

Joey had vacated the room while the doctor had examined Charlie. She'd had various cuts and bruises treated and had needed stitches. They had also taken blood to check for any infections that her attacker might have passed on and they had done a pregnancy test.

"What?" Joey said, surprised.

"They're going to call the police," Charlie said, sounding extremely paranoid.

"Charlie, they won't do that unless you give them permission," Joey insisted.

But Charlie was adamant.

"Get me out of here," she begged.

"We have to wait for tests to come back and stuff…" Joey protested. "Charlie…"

"Please, Joey!" Charlie begged.

"Okay," Joey agreed worriedly.

She helped Charlie up and out of the bed and removed the button attached to her finger to monitor her heart rate.

"Where are my clothes?" Charlie asked, panicked all over again.

"The nurse took them away," Joey said.

Charlie looked down at her gown. She didn't even have underwear.

"Charlie, maybe we should wait?" Joey suggested.

"Do me up at the back," Charlie requested.

Obediently, Joey nodded and tied the gown more tightly around her, protecting her modesty.

"Let's go," Charlie said, shoving her feet into her shoes, the only things the nurses had left.

Joey caught hold of her hand as they crept through the corridor, avoiding Alice who was talking to a nurse. They escaped out into the night. Joey caught Charlie wincing in pain.

"Charlie, are you sure about this?"

"Please take me home," Charlie begged.

Joey nodded and pulled her phone out in order to call a cab.

"Actually," Charlie said, putting her hand on Joey's arm. "Could we go to your house?"

"Sure," Joey agreed.

* * *

"Where the fuck is she?" Brax demanded angrily.

He had returned home from the party with his friends and was furious with how the night had gone. Grant had shown off about having sex with Charlie, although it would be quite some time before his face was fixed enough for him to pull anyone else. He, Heath and even the usually milder mannered Liam had really gone to town on him.

"Brax, you need to sit down," Leah insisted.

She sat on the edge of the sofa with a cotton wool ball in her hand, holding a bottle of disinfectant in order to tend to his wounds. His knuckles were cut and Robbo had got in a few good blows to his head.

"Seriously, mate," Liam agreed. "You could have a head injury or something. Sit down and let Leah fix you up."

Brax kicked a chair. It broke and clattered to the floor. Growling, he sat back down in front of Leah who continued to try and fix his injuries.

"I'll try Charlie again," Bianca said. "There has to be a reasonable explanation for this."

She didn't believe for a second that Charlie would have slept with Grant, a boy she hardly even knew, let alone liked, when she was so on edge about sex with her own boyfriend. She pulled out her phone and dialled. It rang but nobody answered.

"Where the fuck is she?" Brax demanded again.

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived quietly back at Joey's house. It was dark as Joey guided her friend expertly through the kitchen and lounge and upstairs.

"May I have a shower?" Charlie asked.

"Of course," Joey said.

She stopped at the airing cupboard and pulled out some towels before leading Charlie into the bathroom.

"Okay, you know how everything works," she said. "These are your towels. I'll hang them on the back of the door. Soap and everything is in there already. Take as long as you need."

Charlie nodded mutely but looked heartbroken when Joey turned to leave.

"Please don't go," she begged.

She knew it was irrational but she was terrified that Grant would come and find her. She was scared of leaving herself vulnerable.

"Don't you want some privacy?" Joey asked.

Charlie looked torn between wanting her to go and stay.

"I can… I can sit in the corner, if you want?" Joey offered. "I won't look or anything. But I could keep you company."

Charlie nodded gratefully. Joey obediently sat down and turned her gaze away, not wanting her friend to lose her dignity, especially not at a time like this.

* * *

Charlie was relieved to step under the hot spray, although she knew she had the temperature too high. She wanted to sear her skin off, to take her emotional pain away and replace it with the physical. Not that Grant hadn't hurt her physically. She was sore and uncomfortable and her stitches were awkward. But the emotional, mental scarring was the worst part of everything. Tears mingled with water as she broke down and sobbed. She scrubbed her body with soap until it was red raw before sinking onto the floor of the cubicle in a heap. Distress washed over her. She vented her frustration on the floor, punching it until there was blood running down the drain.

"Charlie!" Joey said, panicked.

Charlie looked up through bleary eyes from the floor, watching her awkwardness. Torn between wanting to protect her and wanted to give her privacy, Joey debated over what to do. She was worried about the redness of her skin and how much more steam there was in the cubicle than there should be. And she was worried about the blood.

Charlie gazed at her, her tears coming more forcefully. Joey suddenly represented everything she had lost. She wanted to die. She lurched up and turned the shower on hotter and continued to punch the floor.

Joey sprang into action and opened the door. She wrapped her arms around Charlie, protecting her from the water and herself. She held her close, not caring that she was soaked herself. Her clothes were heavy but nothing mattered apart from convincing Charlie that everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

Arriving in Joey's humble bedroom, she and Charlie had just sunk onto the closed sofa bed when there was a knock on the door. Charlie froze.

"Hello?" Joey called out cautiously, terrified it was Brett.

He might be a good guy deep down but his friends definitely weren't.

"Is everything okay?" Joey's mother asked, poking her head round the door.

Joey was a little taken aback. Her mother wasn't usually one to care.

"Yeah, just… a difficult night," Joey said awkwardly.

Her mother studied Charlie's pale face. She was filled with compassion and very aware that she had seen that same expression on her daughter once before. She hadn't helped then. She wanted to help now.

"Can I help?" she asked.

Joey shook her head. She wasn't entirely sure of this kind of interaction with her mother.

"Can I get you anything?" Mrs Collins persisted. "Hot chocolate or…?"

"Charlie?" Joey asked.

"Hot chocolate would be really nice actually, Mrs Collins," Charlie said gratefully.

Joey and her mother exchanged a rare smile before the eldest of the two hurried away.

"What was that all about?" Charlie wondered.

"I have no idea," Joey admitted. "But let's go with it."

Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she said sincerely.

Joey hugged her gently.

"I wish I could take your pain away," she said.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie disappoints her Dad and Brax spends the night with someone other than his girlfriend…_


	27. Chapter 27

_You might be able to tell I have gone off post-Charlie Leah in the actual show! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"I'm too scared to sleep," Charlie admitted.

She and Joey had had their hot chocolates and got ready for bed. Joey had kindly loaned Charlie some pyjamas and they had automatically unzipped their sleeping bags in order to snuggle up together under both of them.

"I keep thinking…"

She trailed off and then swore.

"We're meant to go fishing with my Dad tomorrow morning," she remembered.

"Oh, that's right!" Joey said, clapping a hand to her forehead. "Is it too late to call?"

"I should probably call anyway," Charlie sighed, suddenly overwhelmingly tired. "They were expecting me home tonight."

She leant over and pulled her phone out of the little handbag she had brought with her to the party. Sitting on the sofa trying to prevent her boyfriend from groping her seemed like a different life.

She sighed when she saw just how many missed calls she had. Brax, Bianca, Leah and indeed her parents had all tried to phone her multiple times. She groaned and flopped back against Joey.

"Just call your Dad and let him know where you are," Joey coaxed. "And then we can rest. And tomorrow is a new day."

"Do you think I could get amnesia overnight and forget any of this ever happened?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Joey smiled sadly at her and kissed the side of her head.

"I wish you could," she said. "But if not, please know that you don't have to deal with any of this by yourself. I'm here whenever and for whatever you need me for."

Charlie nodded gratefully, very aware that she meant it. She wasn't entirely sure where they stood with each other now but it was definitely too late to try and figure it out. As Joey said, tomorrow was another day.

* * *

"See you tomorrow," Bianca said, as she and Liam exited the Braxton house.

She held her boyfriend's hand and they headed down the path together where they would reluctantly be going to different homes.

"I guess I should head off too," Leah ventured.

She hovered at the door, hoping that Brax might ask her to stay. He did.

* * *

"Okay, sorry," Charlie said into the phone.

The sound of disappointment in her father's voice was particularly painful. Here was a man who loved her and would do anything for her and she had let him down.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "I love you. Goodnight."

She hung up.

"He was really disappointed," she sighed, sinking back against the girl she loved.

"He'll be okay," Joey assured her. "We can make it up to him."

Charlie nodded and closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths.

"I really don't think I'm going to be able to sleep," she said unhappily. "I'm so tired but… what if it's not safe, Joey? What if he followed us home or something?"

"It's very unlikely," Joey assured her. "But how about I stay up and keep guard just in case?"

"You think I'm stupid," Charlie accused softly.

"I don't," Joey promised. "I think you've been through something awful and as much as it's a bit too late, I swear I'll do whatever it takes to protect you now."

Charlie smiled gently at her, snuggling up closer.

"You need to sleep too," she murmured, her body and mind beginning to shut down.

"I can catch up later," Joey said. "It's more important for you to sleep now. The body rebuilds when it's resting and you really need that."

"You'll keep guard?" Charlie asked.

"I swear," Joey replied.

* * *

Leah wiped her mouth as Brax lay back on his mattress. She shifted from where she had been kneeling on the floor and sat on his thighs, straddling him. He sat back up and grinned.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, her voice low and seductive.

"You always know how to put a smile on my face," he replied with a smirk.

"So… am I better at this stuff that Charlie?" she asked hopefully.

His face fell when he thought of his girlfriend.

"Of course you are," he lied.

The truth was, as often as he had played around with Leah behind her back, Charlie was the person he wanted to be with. He doubted that he would win any 'boyfriend of the year' awards but he was livid at the idea that she might have cheated on him.

"Good," Leah smiled. "Because I was thinking…"

She ran her thumbs up his thighs. A shiver shot through him and he could feel familiar stirrings in his body.

"If Charlie cheated on you tonight, why don't you teach her a lesson?"

Brax eyed her curiously, wondering exactly what she had in mind.

"I want you to be my first, Brax," she said.

He needed no further persuasion.

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of me," Charlie murmured, almost engulf in sleep.

"I'd do anything for you, Charlie," Joey replied gently, stroking her hair and holding her close, hoping that she would be able to stay awake as promised. "I love you."

She froze when the words slipped out but didn't apologise.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

She drifted off into what Joey prayed would be contented dreams.

* * *

_Next time… Brax confronts Charlie…_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Charlie woke with a start. Joey jerked, having almost been dozing off. She had done her duty and stayed up all night, although she knew she would pay for it today.

"He was here," Charlie said anxiously.

"Nobody was here," Joey assured her. "It was just a dream."

Charlie took several moments to accept what she said. She sank back against her and rubbed her temples.

"I guess I had a bad dream," she said.

Looking at the clock, she realised that she had slept right through to eight o'clock.

"I wasn't expecting you to sleep so soundly," Joey admitted.

"I guess you made me feel safe," Charlie replied, smiling gently at her.

She reached up and stroked her face. She still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I'm glad," Joey said. "I just wish I'd been able to do that when it mattered."

"You are," Charlie told her.

"You know what I mean," Joey said, her voice full of regret.

If only she had hung on at the party a little longer, she might have saved her from such an awful night. At the hospital, Charlie had vaguely explained that she had argued with Brax and stormed back off to the bathroom. She had locked the door but Grant had opened it with a coin. Joey had always thought those kinds of locks were pointless if anyone could get in anyway. That's where he had attacked her, right there in the bathroom while Joey had been oblivious, sitting outside the house by herself.

* * *

Brax left Leah asleep in his bed and headed out for a morning surf. His head was full of confusion and more than a little guilt. But then he thought about the way Grant had paraded Charlie as his conquest and hatred engulfed him.

He focussed on the waves, trying to find peace and get all his aggression out of his system. It didn't help that he was aching all over and had sustained several injuries, mostly from Robbo Cruze and Brett Collins.

The thought of the surname embittered him more. He was convinced that if Charlie cheated on him, it was at least in part Joey's fault. He was horrified by the way she had changed over the last couple of weeks. The project their stupid teacher had forced on them was most definitely the worst piece of homework they'd ever had.

Giving into exhaustion, Brax left the water and dumped his board partway up the beach. He stopped when he saw Charlie and Joey sitting up the top together, apparently in a world of their own. They hadn't seemed to have noticed him which for some reason, only infuriated him more. Without hesitating, he charged right up to them.

* * *

Joey had her arm around Charlie, hoping that they hadn't made a mistake by venturing out into the world where they could easily see any of Charlie's friends. Her fears were immediately met when she saw Brax charging up to them.

"Charlie…" she warned.

The tearful teenager looked up, her eyes wide at the sight of her boyfriend. She knew she had to speak to him. She had already told Joey that morning that she would still break up with Brax, even if nothing else felt very clear. She had no more desire to be with him than she had the previous day and she knew she would completely panic at being alone with a boy for a long time to come.

"Where the fuck did you go last night?" the surfer demanded angrily, coming to stop right in front of where they were sitting.

"I had to go home," Charlie said weakly.

"Oh, were you tired after fucking Grant Bledcoe?"

"What?" Charlie exclaimed, utterly stricken.

She looked terrified. Joey's heart broke for her.

"Oh yeah, I heard all about it," Brax said bitterly. "He came downstairs and told us all how he screwed you on the bathroom floor."

"He…" Charlie said.

Her breathing was becoming laboured.

"You can't even deny it, can you?" he said, shaking his head.

He had hoped that it was a lie. He had hoped Charlie would immediately reassure him that nothing had happened. But she hadn't. So Grant must have been telling the truth.

"You make me sick, you know that?" he said.

"Brax…"

"Why did you protest so much with me, Charlie?" he asked. "Was it because you were so busy being Bledcoe's whore?"

"I'm not!" Charlie protested.

"You're a slut," Brax told her. "I can't believe I put up with you being so fucking frigid all this time when you were opening your legs for anyone else that wanted you."

Seeing red, Joey launched herself at him. Charlie protested but Joey had already rammed him backwards.

"You leave her alone!" Joey shouted.

He shoved her, not caring that she was a girl.

"What are you going to do about it?"

She shoved him right back.

"Stop!" Charlie begged, looking on the verge of tears.

"I bet you're screwing her too," Brax said to her about Joey. "Wouldn't surprise me. And at least I don't have to feel bad that I've been doing Leah for the last six months."

Then he stormed off.

* * *

_Next time… At school, Bianca supports Charlie who has a confrontation with Leah…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

School was hell from the moment Charlie walked through the front doors. Joey had stayed the night at her house and they had done their best to play happy families with her parents and pretend that there was nothing wrong.

A hush of whispers surrounded Charlie as she walked to her locker, holding her breath and just wishing that everyone would go away. She heard snatches of conversation about how she had cheated on Brax with Grant and it just made her want to cry. And the spreading news that Brax and Leah had been getting it on behind her back was painful too. At least when she had started falling in love with Joey, she had been respectful enough to wait before she went ahead with anything.

And that situation hurt too. She had been all set to be with Joey, to maybe even be brave and come out with her one day. They had both been preparing to take such risks. Joey, with her family and Charlie with everybody else. But now that was ruined too. She didn't feel able to pursue anything with her at all now. Grant Bledcoe had destroyed her.

"Just ignore them," said a voice behind her.

Charlie jumped in fright, surprised to come face to face with Bianca. Liam hovered in the background looking concerned.

"We know you didn't sleep with Grant," Bianca said. "I mean, why would you? If you weren't ready to be with Brax that way then you wouldn't have been ready to be with some random guy you don't even know. Would you?"

There was hope in her voice.

"I didn't do it," Charlie said.

It was true. Intercourse may have taken place but she hadn't been willing. It wasn't sex, just violence. And she was desperate to hold onto her virginity, even if the technicalities had been spoiled. At this rate, she would never want to be intimate with anyone else for the rest of her life. Not even Joey.

"Of course you didn't," Bianca said, reaching out to hold her.

Charlie sank into her arms and stayed there. Joey watched from a distance, glad that her friend had someone else to turn to, someone that loved and believed in her. She knew that Charlie would need all the support she could get at a time like this.

"But um… Leah did," Bianca said awkwardly when they drew away from each other.

Charlie nodded.

"Brax told me himself," she said. "He didn't look like he was lying."

"I've screamed and shouted at her, Charlie," Bianca stated. "I can't believe that she'd do something like that to you. We're all meant to be best friends."

Charlie sighed and leant against the row of lockers behind her. She felt like she had no energy left.

"Not to mention showing it off on Friday night," she said sadly. "The mystery guy she was so proud of being with."

Bianca nodded unhappily.

"You've got my support, Charlie," she promised. "I don't want anything to do with her until she tries to make things right. And only then if you forgive her."

Charlie smiled weakly and thanked her.

* * *

At lunch time, after some very tense classes where Brax had ignored her and Leah had looked longingly at both of them, Charlie was glad to escape school with Joey. Bianca and Liam were celebrating their anniversary and so opted to spend lunch time by themselves and although Charlie was very touched by her friend's support, she was glad to just be with the only person she felt completely safe with.

No sooner had she breathed some fresh air than Leah was beside her, begging for the chance to explain.

"Explain how you fucked my boyfriend?" Charlie snapped bitterly.

"You fucked Grant Bledcoe!" Leah accused.

"I didn't," Charlie said, her voice dark with anger.

Leah took a step back and glanced at Joey.

"Could we have some privacy, please?" she said, somehow making the last word sound ever so impolite.

Charlie caught hold of her friend's hand, squeezing it just a little too tightly.

"She's not going anywhere," she said.

"Maybe it wasn't Grant you screwed," Leah said, forgetting that she was meant to be apologising. "Maybe you screwed Joey instead."

Without warning, Charlie slapped her. Even Joey was shocked.

"I don't want you in my life, Leah," she said sternly. "So why don't you and Brax skip off into la-la-land and leave me in peace? It's obviously what you've wanted for a long time."

Taking Joey with her, Charlie hurried off to the beach.

* * *

"Remind me never to piss you off," Joey remarked when the pair of them sat down in a little alcove they had found a few days earlier. "You can pack a punch."

Charlie laughed and then burst into tears. Joey immediately gathered her into her arms.

"I feel like I'm dying," Charlie said, her voice full of sorrow.

Joey kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"You're not," she promised. "I'm right here with you, okay? You don't have to do any of this alone."

* * *

_Next time… Joey wants Charlie to tell her parents…_


	30. Chapter 30

_Sorry for the break in updates. But I have been safely deposited at my Mum's now so hoping to be regular again while I am recuperating. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty**

"Charlie, we're both really worried about you," Ross said.

He was sat with his wife, daughter and Joey and was adamant that nobody would move from the dinner table until he had reached the source of Charlie's despair.

Charlie glanced anxiously at Joey who kept her face impassive. She knew her friend wanted her to tell the truth about what Grant had done to her. But she also knew that she would never press her too hard. She returned her attention to her father.

"Charlie?" he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Charlie lied.

As she suspected, her parents saw through it.

"Sweetheart, you know there's nothing you can't tell us," her mother put in. "We're here for you."

She looked at Charlie and then Joey.

"Whatever it is."

Charlie swallowed and glanced at Joey, her rock throughout all the trauma.

"I broke up with Brax," she revealed.

She watched both her parents react.

"You did?" her Mum asked. "Why?"

"He was having an affair with Leah," Charlie told her.

She looked shocked. Despite everything that had happened, the fact that her boyfriend and her best friend had betrayed her still hurt.

"Oh dear," Ross said. "That's awful."

Charlie nodded and returned to her food.

"Is that all that's wrong?" he persisted.

"Isn't that enough?" Charlie snapped.

She immediately felt guilty. None of this was her father's fault.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I suppose it is."

* * *

Up in Charlie's room, she and Joey were both stretched out on her bed.

"You think I should tell them, don't you?" Charlie asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes," Joey replied.

Charlie sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"I'm scared," she said.

"I know," Joey told her softly, taking hold of her hand. "But this is too big for just us, Charlie."

"Are you giving up on me?" Charlie asked, fear evident in her voice.

Joey turned and gathered her best friend into her arms. She kissed her forehead.

"I would never give up on you," she promised. "I love you and I would do anything to protect you and keep you safe. I'd do anything you needed me to do. But Grant brutalised you, Charlie. He did one of the very worst things someone can do to someone else. You shouldn't be hiding in classrooms when he struts across the hallways. He should be down at the police station having the hell interviewed out of him. He should be facing awful, awful consequences for what he's done."

Charlie nodded. She agreed. But she didn't think she was strong enough.

"I don't know how to say the words," she admitted.

"Like I said, I'd do anything for you," Joey repeated. "I can be with you. I can help you. I can do whatever you want, whatever you need."

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes. Joey watched her struggle with tears.

"Can you give me one more night?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Will you stay?"

"Of course."

Charlie shifted and hugged her properly, burying her face into her neck.

"I love you," she sobbed. "I'm sorry."

With no idea what she could possibly be sorry for, Joey held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Brax caught up with Charlie the moment she arrived at school the next day. He tried to send Joey away but she clung on tightly to her and wouldn't let her go.

"I bet you really are fucking her," Brax remarked.

Charlie rolled her eyes and elbowed past him, taking Joey with her. When he tried to grab hold of her, she panicked.

"Woah!" Brax said, holding his hands up in earnest surrender. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Charlie noticed that people were looking at them. She was flooded with embarrassment.

"Well, you shouldn't have fucked my best friend then," she snapped.

She fled to the bathroom. Joey faithfully followed and attempted to calm her down.

* * *

Feeling increasingly vulnerable, Charlie barely got through the day. At lunch time, she was eager to escape with Joey to the beach. The hit the same spot as yesterday. As soon as they sat down, Charlie burst into tears.

"I'm scared of my own shadow," she complained.

Joey gathered her into her arms, wishing there was something she could do to take the pain away.

"When he touched me, I… I really thought…"

"I know," Joey said softly. "But that will go away eventually. You'll probably always be wary but…"

She trailed off and sighed heavily.

"How do you know so much of what I'm going through?" Charlie asked.

It was a question that had been playing on her mind since Saturday night.

"I'm just empathetic," Joey lied.

Charlie shifted and looked into her eyes.

"When I was attacked, you assumed it was Robbo…" she reminded her.

Joey sighed again.

"He didn't rape me," she clarified.

Charlie was relieved.

"But he did try," Joey admitted.

Charlie's heart leapt into her throat.

"Joey!" she said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never told anyone," Joey said.

"Not even me?"

"I might have told you in time…"

"I mean now," Charlie said. "Why wouldn't you tell me _now_?"

"Because you're already going through hell," Joey told her. "You're already in the darkest place you could possibly be. I didn't want to make it worse. I didn't want to 'match' your pain for want of a better word. I just… I just wanted to take care of you."

She smiled weakly and apologised. Charlie fell into her arms.

* * *

As soon as the girls arrived back from lunch, Leah approached Charlie and begged for a chance to explain.

"Go for it," Charlie said coldly.

Leah looked at Joey and then back at Charlie.

"Alone?" she nudged.

"I have no secrets from Joey," Charlie replied, her voice strained.

It was true. Leah swallowed and looked uncomfortable.

"I was trying to help you," she tried.

Both Charlie and Joey laughed rather bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Charlie managed.

"Brax said that if I did… stuff with him, then it would be less pressure on you because you didn't want to," Leah explained. "I was trying to help you."

"Oh what, and you got no pleasure at all out of it, did you?" Charlie asked bitterly.

"Well…"

"You think because you're either fooling yourself or you're that thick to fall for a stupid line, that you weren't betraying me? That you weren't lying?"

"I was…"

Charlie shook her head.

"I want nothing to do with you," she told her.

"Charlie, I'm sorry!" Leah said desperately.

"I don't care," her ex-friend replied. "And quite frankly, I've got more on my mind than your stupid dalliance with Brax. As far as I'm concerned, you can have him."

Taking Joey with her, Charlie stalked into her next class where she immediately froze. Grant was lounging on his chair.

"Hey, Charlie," he grinned. "I'm glad to see you. I was starting to feel a little used."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie tells her parents the truth…_


	31. Chapter 31

_For DV8byDesign. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty One**

"Joey!" Charlie exclaimed.

But she was too late. Her best friend had launched herself at Grant, her fist landing square on his jaw. He yelped in pain, still bruised from Brax, Heath and Liam's violent attack.

"You fucking bastard!" Joey snarled bitterly.

The teacher that had brought Charlie and Joey together with the project, Mr Hill, hurried forward to stop her from launching herself at Grant again.

"What on earth is going on?" he demanded.

"He's a fucking bastard!" Joey said bitterly, breaking out of his grip and storming out of the school altogether.

Charlie hurried after her, finding her sitting on a wall outside in tears.

"Joey?" she said gently, putting her arm around her.

"Sorry," her friend managed between sobs. "I'm sorry."

Charlie hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"What on earth are you sorry for?" she asked. "I'm glad you punched him!"

Joey laughed but it was interrupted with more tears.

"I'm supposed to be all strong and supportive and I'm just… I'm falling apart," she said. "I'm sorry."

Charlie swallowed and hugged her closer.

"No, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't even think about what this is doing to you."

"You're the one who was attacked," Joey sobbed. "You're not meant to be thinking about me."

She pictured Charlie on the floor of Grant's bathroom and cried harder, feeling like her heart was being torn apart.

"Let's go home and tell my Dad," Charlie decided.

She couldn't bear the pain of what her friend was going through. And she knew a huge part of that was that they were dealing with it by themselves. They needed help.

"Sorry?" Joey said, jerking her head up in shock.

"Let's go home and tell my Dad," Charlie repeated. "You're right. We can't deal with this just by ourselves."

* * *

"What's this all about, Charlie?" Ross asked, although he had a feeling he already knew.

Still, he hadn't expected them to walk out of school for something like the fact that they had very obviously fallen in love with each other.

"Um…"

The teenager was terrified as she sat beside her best friend and opposite her parents at the kitchen table. She swallowed several times and caught hold of Joey's hand. They looked at each other, silently communicating. Joey cleared her throat and took the lead, as requested.

"Um… the other night at the party we went to," she ventured.

Ross and Karen both nodded mutely.

"Well… um… something happened," Joey told them. "Something bad."

Both parents went rigid, their faces full of concern.

"What happened?" Ross asked, immediately worried.

"I was attacked," Charlie confessed.

Her parents looked genuinely panicked.

"What do you mean you were attacked?" Ross asked quickly. "Who by? What happened? It was that Brax boy, wasn't it? I never liked him! I'm going to…"

Karen prevented him from leaping to his feet while Charlie protested that it wasn't Brax.

"Then who the hell was it?" Ross demanded.

"A boy in our class called Grant Bledcoe," Joey said, when Charlie failed to find the words.

They watched Ross and Karen running through names but coming up empty.

"You don't know him," Charlie said. "_I _barely know him."

"And what did he do to you?" Ross asked quietly, dreading the answer.

She didn't look like she had been beaten up.

"He um… he…"

Charlie looked helplessly at Joey again.

"He raped her," Joey said quietly.

Karen burst into tears. Ross looked not far behind.

"He…" he faltered.

Charlie swallowed and nodded. Then she apologised.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Karen said, hurrying over to her side of the table to hold her daughter.

Detective Buckton looked like he was going to be sick. He watched Charlie still clinging onto Joey's hand but resting in her mother's embrace.

"What did you say this boy's name was?" Ross asked, standing up.

"Grant Bledcoe," Joey said when Charlie didn't answer.

"Right," he said decisively.

Charlie jerked away from Karen.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to fix this," Ross told her. "He's a rapist. We shouldn't waste any time in making him rot in jail."

"No!" Charlie begged.

She had agreed to tell her parents. She was not prepared to tell the rest of the world.

"Charlie, you can't keep facing him at school every day," Joey said, agreeing with Ross. "He needs to pay for what he did."

"But…"

"Darling," Ross said gently.

Karen moved so that he could crouch in front of his only child.

"This boy brutalised you," he said. "If he can do it to you then he could do it to someone else. He needs to be put away for what he's done. He can't get away with it."

"But then everyone will know," Charlie said fearfully.

"Yes," Ross agreed. "They will. They'll know exactly what kind of person he is."

"But they'll talk about me and… What if it was my fault?"

"It wasn't your fault," Ross, Karen and Joey all said in unison.

The four of them allowed themselves a small laugh.

"But…"

"I know it's scary, Charlie," Joey ventured. "But you don't have to face any of this by yourself. The three of us, we'll do anything to protect you. We love you."

Charlie closed her eyes in despair.

"Please?" Ross begged. "Please let me get justice for you."

Charlie nodded her head resignedly. Her father hurried out of the house.

* * *

_Next time… the truth about that night spreads round the Bay, Karen defends Joey and Ross reveals he knows about Charlie and Joey's feelings for each other…_


	32. Chapter 32

_You can thank a severe cold messing up my body clock for the early update! I've finished this story now at chapter thirty six so we're nearly at the end. I hope you enjoy the rest of it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty Two**

The world seemed to spin too quickly and Charlie felt sick. She was permitted time off school while Grant was arrested and charged on suspicion of rape. Joey struggled in but was aware that Charlie was the talk of the school. Grant's friends, including Joey's own brother, loudly denied that he would do anything so awful and Charlie's friends were clearly confused.

Arriving back at the house from school, armed with requested homework, Joey was a little stunned to find Brax on the doorstep, apparently arguing with Karen.

"I need to see her!" the teenage boy insisted, obviously upset.

"Well, I've been given a list of the people that Charlie is happy to speak to and I'm afraid that you're not on it," Karen replied calmly, blocking the door.

She was adamant that nobody was ever going to hurt her baby girl again.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Brax snapped.

"Not as I've heard it," Karen replied, keeping her cool. "I gather you're dating Leah now."

She pulled a face to show her disgust with that particular situation. Looking up, she spotted Joey and waved her forward. Joey was about to enter the house when Brax roughly pushed her out of the way. She braced herself for an attack and closed her eyes but opened them again when nothing happened. She stared as Karen pinned Brax against the outside wall of the house.

"You do _not _treat other people that way!" she demanded. "You lay a hand on Joey and I'll have you right down the police station with that rapist you go to school with. And if there had ever been any chance of me letting you see my daughter, you've blown it. Go away and stay away."

Suitably abashed, Brax hurried back down the path without another argument.

"Thank you," Joey said quietly.

Karen gathered her into the house, telling her that she should never ever put up with such treatment.

"Charlie's in her room," she added. "I think she's been missing you."

* * *

Joey knocked quietly on Charlie's bedroom door.

"Come in," came the quiet reply.

Joey found her curled up on her bed and immediately moved to hold her. Charlie rested tiredly in her arms and allowed her to kiss her forehead.

"Are they all talking about me at school?" she asked.

"Yes," Joey admitted.

There was no point lying. Charlie would see it a mile off.

"And Brax was here trying to see you," she added. "But your Mum sent him packing pretty expertly."

They both smiled but it was tinged with sadness.

"How on earth did life get like this?" Charlie wondered. "One minute my biggest problem was breaking up with my boyfriend so I could be with you and now…"

She trailed off unhappily. Joey kissed the top of her head again.

"It'll all be okay in the end," she said. "It'll just take some time to heal."

* * *

"I just want to make things up to her," Leah sighed.

She had just about got Bianca to agree to spend time with her but she felt worse than ever that the night she had slept with Brax, his girlfriend had been raped.

"I don't even know if you can," Bianca replied as they walked along the beach together. "You slept with her boyfriend, Leah. And it's not like it was even a one-time thing. You had an _affair_ with him."

Leah sighed and nodded.

"I regret it now," she said sadly.

Bianca stopped walking and looked at her.

"But is that because you're genuinely sorry or because he dumped you?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"A bit of both," Leah admitted.

Bianca sighed.

"I think you're going to have to do better than that," she said, resuming their walk.

* * *

An hour later, Karen knocked on her daughter's door. She watched her for a moment, struck by just how frail and broken she was and then explained that Ross was home with steaks and had suggested a barbeque.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Charlie smiled weakly but nodded.

"Sounds good," she said, climbing off the bed.

Joey followed her, pausing at the top of the stairs with Karen.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked.

"Why on earth would I want you to go?" Karen wondered.

"Well, I didn't want to assume I was invited," Joey ventured. "I mean, I'm not family…"

Karen touched her hand.

"You're the one who's got Charlie through this hell," she said. "And you're the one who convinced her to tell us the truth. I don't think you get more family than that."

Joey smiled gratefully.

"Plus there's a steak down there with your name on it," Karen added as they followed Charlie down the stairs.

* * *

The evening passed pleasantly and despite the situation, the foursome had a nice time. While Karen and Charlie took plates back inside after they had eaten, Joey found herself alone with Ross.

"I want to thank you, Joey," he said evenly.

"Thank me?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"For the way you've looked after Charlie," he said. "I don't think she'd be doing half as well if she didn't have you to take care of her. And I'm grateful that you convinced her to tell us the truth. I'm glad you knew you couldn't handle it by yourselves."

Joey nodded, not entirely sure what she should say.

"You've been good to her," Ross said. "Better than any of those other superficial friends of hers would have been."

"Well, I care about her," Joey ventured. "She's pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Ross smiled.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

"Yes…" Joey said, not entirely sure where he was going with this particular line of questioning.

"Are you _in _love with her, Joey?"

The teenager immediately apologised and flew into a state of panic. She paused when he chuckled.

"I'm not having a go," he promised. "I'm happy that she's found someone who's so good for her. You already know I was never happy about her and Brax."

Joey nodded, more than a little stunned.

"So… can I ask what's exactly going on between you?"

"Well, what _was _going to happen was that she was going to dump Brax and then she and I were going to be together but…"

"But?"

"Well, that's kind of ruined now."

"What do you mean?"

Joey sighed.

"Because of what happened to her," she explained. "She's hardly going to want a relationship now, is she?"

"And you won't wait?" Ross asked.

"I'd wait forever but you know what they say, if you stay in the friend zone too long, you lose your chance," Joey told him unhappily.

He smiled gently at her.

"They also say that once you've had those kinds of feelings for someone, they rarely ever go completely away," he reminded her.

She laughed softly and hoped he might be right.

"Give her some time," Ross suggested. "Although, once you're actually together, don't think you can keep sharing a room."

They both laughed and Joey nodded.

"You really don't mind?" she asked.

She couldn't even imagine telling her own parents. There was no way on earth they would react the same way Ross had.

"All any parent wants for their kid is for them to be happy," the Detective said. "And you make Charlie happy, even in the current circumstances. That's got to make you special."

* * *

_Next time… it's time for the presentations that got Charlie and Joey together in the first place…_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

It was Friday morning and Joey was feeling less than enthusiastic about her presentation. Charlie still hadn't come back to school and she was still the subject of an obnoxious amount of gossip. Both Brax and Leah had both been desperately trying to apologise to her, Grant had been charged and held in custody and the only people Charlie would see were her parents and Joey. She had been in touch with Bianca and Liam though and was grateful for their friendship.

"Right, Joey," Mr Hill said. "Are you ready?"

Joey couldn't find a way to stall so gave up. Hauling herself to her feet, she moved to the front of the class. She looked at Brax, who was glaring at her. And Leah and Bianca and Liam, who all looked like they had the weight of the world on their shoulders. She glanced at Charlie's empty seat with sadness and Grant's with a lot of pleasure.

"Okay, I um… I swapped lives with Charlie Buckton," she ventured.

She was interrupted by the door opening. Charlie offered a small smile and quietly took her seat, trying to ignore the way everyone was looking at her. Mr Hill nudged Joey to continue.

"I lived Charlie Buckton's life," Joey said. "And it changed my own. You see, I was always invisible at this school. I didn't mind. It was just the way it was. The popular gang were a world away from me so I admit when I got my partner, I wasn't very impressed."

She took a breath and carried on speaking.

"I had a lot of preconceptions over the people that Charlie and her friends were and although some of them proved to be true, others really weren't."

She looked pointedly at Leah and Brax, still utterly disgusted by their behaviour. Then she looked at Charlie and smiled.

"Charlie is the most amazing person I have ever met," she said. "She's kind and funny and always tries to see the best in people. When others around her are rude and intolerant, she isn't afraid to stand up for the people that can't stand up for themselves. She's so far from the 'mean girl' image that it's unreal."

"I'm not from a particularly well off background and most people know that," she continued. "And most people also know that Charlie comes from money. Her father is an amazing Detective and she lives with him and her mother in a big, posh house. But when she stayed with me, she didn't judge me even a little bit. She didn't look down on me and she was always so polite and kind."

Joey took a breath, her paper shaking in her hands.

"She's humble about her own upbringing and well, after everything she has been through this week, she has amazed me every day with her courage and her strength."

Joey had already checked with Charlie that she could mention what happened, promising to be respectful. And, trusting her, Charlie had agreed.

"I learned a huge lesson over the two weeks that Charlie and I spent together," she concluded. "I came into the project with preconceived ideas and I was totally proved wrong. I was shown a different world and taught that just because you appear to have everything, it doesn't mean that you're stuck up. Being popular also isn't as easy as I assumed it was. Charlie taught me that it came with a lot of responsibility and a lot of pressure and I believe that she handled it with grace."

She paused for a moment and then looked back up at Charlie.

"I didn't want to participate in this project at all but I am so, so glad I have," she said. "I believe I've met the best friend I will ever have. I can't ever imagine not having Charlie in my life."

Still feeling terribly awkward, Joey ducked back into her seat amid a ripple of applause she suspected the teacher had started. Mr Hill then turned to Charlie.

"Now, there's no pressure," he said to her, aware of her situation. "But if you wanted to give your report, you could do that now."

Everyone was watching her.

"I'll do it," Charlie decided, getting to her feet.

Brax tried to get her attention as she walked to the front of the class but she ignored him.

"Like Joey, this project changed my life," she said, getting straight to the point. "I honestly never considered anyone else outside my group. I had no idea who Joey was really. I mean, I'd seen her around but never spoken to her or anything like that. And now I realise that I've been missing out."

She locked eyes with Joey and forgot the rest of the class. The girl she loved was the only one that mattered as far as she was concerned.

"Joey is the most humble, beautiful, kind person I've ever met," she said. "She might not have a lot but every single thing she has, she's willing to share. I think that's way more special than anything I could ever give. It's easy to give when the supply is never ending but Joey showed so much grace, love and kindness towards me."

She smiled affectionately at her.

"She changed her mind about me when it's so easy to get stuck into your own opinions and ideas," she said. "And on the single worst night of my life, it was Joey who was there. Even when it was so hard on her, she kept my secret. She looked after me physically and emotionally and she helped me speak out and tell the truth. She helped me start to get justice for what was done to me."

Charlie anxious swallowed the aching lump in her throat. She needed to get the rest of her words out.

"She believed in me without question and she didn't judge me for a second," she said. "I needed her and she was there. She loved me and helped me and took care of me when I needed it the most. Her goodness showed me the bad choices I'd made with some of my friends and especially with my boyfriend. She changed me for the better and she will be my best friend for the rest of my life. There's nothing we wouldn't do for each other and having Joey be chosen as my project partner was the single best thing that's ever happened to me."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey get to grips with their relationship…_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

It had been a couple more weeks and Charlie was just about starting to feel normal again. Grant had been charged with rape and was due in court. He'd been held at a youth detention centre but moved to a prison when he had turned eighteen. There were a couple of months to wait until his trial, which Charlie was dreading. He was pleading not guilty, which had outraged Charlie's family and friends, including Joey. The Doctor, Alice, was testifying and Charlie was reluctantly relieved that she had allowed them to perform those horrible tests on her.

She had continued to refuse to speak to Brax and Leah, the latter of which had surprisingly come out as dating Miles. Brax had continued to try and win Charlie back but she gathered he was now sleeping around, claiming to be catching up on all the sex that she had never given him. Bianca and Liam had stayed fast as her friends, although she knew Liam was still friendly with Brax and Heath. She gathered it was a male bonding thing.

Charlie's parents had been particularly wonderful and she had never been so grateful to them in all her life. They were protective and kind and never made her feel like any of it was her fault. And they were more than happy to let her have Joey around whenever she wanted, which seemed to be all the time.

Joey had been her rock through everything. She had pledged her commitment and stuck to it. Charlie found herself falling more in love with her every day. Not that anything romantic was actually happening between them. They were obvious in their adoration of each other, to the point that Bianca had taken her aside and genuinely asked her if they had feelings for each other. Charlie had denied it, partly because she wasn't ready to discuss the situation, partly because Joey was terrified of her parents finding out the truth and partly because she wasn't exactly sure. She knew she loved Joey but she was starting to think that maybe Joey didn't feel the same way anymore.

Now, lying on her big, double bed together, watching a DVD on a Saturday night, Charlie took a big but silent breath and reached out to hold Joey's hand. She was relieved when not only did Joey accept her, but snuggled up as well.

"It doesn't matter how many times I watch this movie," she mused. "It's always awesome."

Charlie chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I got the feeling that you liked it," she remarked. "I mean, you've made me watch it, what, five times in the last three months?"

Joey sat up and pouted, quickly denying it.

"Let's watch _The Blind Side_, let's watch _The Blind Side_!" Charlie teased.

Joey pouted again and promptly swatted her with a pillow.

"Hey!" Charlie protested, taking the pillow off her.

She then surprised her with a swat of her own. Before long, an all-out war was unleashed and they only stopped when they found themselves surrounded with feathers and holding almost empty pillow cases.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Ross demanded, throwing open the bedroom door.

Charlie and Joey both quickly apologised but it was impossible to hide the mess.

"New pillows are coming out of your pocket money," he warned his daughter. "And make sure you clean up before your mother comes in to say goodnight."

Both girls nodded and apologised again. He left them to it. Charlie chuckled and flopped back onto the bed, covered in feathers. Giggling, Joey lay beside her and caught herself gazing into her eyes. She cringed when Charlie caught her too. Sitting back up again, Joey turned away and fiddled with her hair.

"Why do you do that now?" Charlie wondered, the question out of her mouth before she could curb it.

Joey turned back, surprised.

"Do what?" she asked.

Charlie sighed and shifted position so that they were facing each other on the bed, much as they had been the first time they had first confessed their feelings for each other.

"Turn away from me when we get close," Charlie said.

As they had started the conversation, she figured they may as well finish.

"Well, I…"

"Have things changed for you?" Charlie asked. "Have _I _changed?"

Joey's confusion grew.

"Changed?" she asked.

"Because of what happened to me," Charlie persisted. "Don't you feel _that way _about me anymore? Because…"

She looked down. Joey hurriedly caught hold of her hands.

"Of course nothing's changed!" she insisted. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, because ever since it happened, you haven't wanted to be… near me."

"I'm here every day!" Joey pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Charlie said quietly.

Joey sighed and caught her gaze.

"I love you," she said. "I'm as in love with you as I was before, if not more. But I didn't think you'd want me going on about it. I didn't think it was appropriate to have those kinds of feelings when you've been through so much."

Charlie smiled sadly at her.

"You're right," she said. "To a degree."

"What do you mean?"

"Things have changed," Charlie told her. "If I was behind everyone else before when it came to… _stuff_, then I'm even further behind now. But I still love you, Joey, and I want to be with you. But I just…"

She pondered her next words.

"I want to take things slowly," she finally said. "But quicker than right now."

She grinned, making Joey laugh.

"You really want to be with me still?" she asked.

"More than ever," Charlie confirmed.

Tentatively, Joey leant across and kissed her. Charlie closed her eyes, overjoyed at the feel of Joey's lips finally being against her again.

"I love you," she breathed as they parted.

"I love you too," Joey replied. "Although your Dad might not let us share a room anymore."

Charlie pulled back, more than a little startled.

"What has Dad got to do with anything?" she asked anxiously.

"He um… knows."

"What?" Charlie shrieked.

It was so loud that both of them wondered if he might appear in the doorway again.

"My Dad knows?" she hissed more quietly.

"He guessed," Joey said quickly. "I didn't announce it or anything."

"And he's _okay _with it?" Charlie asked, in genuine shock.

"Yeah," Joey said, smiling softly. "He was really great about it actually. He was accepting and he actually seems happy that we have feelings for each other. And he was right as well…"

"Right?"

"I thought I'd missed my chance with you," Joey explained. "But he told me to be patient and that everything would work out."

She smiled. Charlie smiled back.

"Then I guess it's time to tell Mum?" she suggested.

"If you want to," Joey said. "But yeah, now that I know your Dad knows, I feel like we should be honest with him. I know that he has rules about stuff and I don't want to take advantage of him trusting me or anything."

Charlie smiled, always touched by how sensitive and thoughtful she was.

"Let's go and tell them," she decided. "I don't think either of us are ready to tell the world or anything and like we said, we've got to take things slowly. But I'm glad to be able to call you my girlfriend at last."

Joey beamed at her, leaning in for what she hoped was one of many, many kisses.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey come out to Ross and Karen while Brax tries to win his girlfriend back…_


	35. Chapter 35

_This is the penultimate chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Charlie and Joey sat down in the lounge with Charlie's parents and everyone looked nervous. The last time they'd sat down for a serious conversation was far from a distant memory yet.

"What's this all about, girls?" Ross asked, hoping it would be a happy conversation for a change.

Charlie looked at Joey and then at her parents.

"Um… well, the thing is that uh…"

She looked back at Joey, feeling helpless. Taking a breath, she continued.

"Um… well, Dad, I gather that you know there are… feelings between Joey and I," she ventured.

Ross nodded, as did Karen. They had discussed it several times.

"Well, we just… we thought the right thing to do was to… well, to tell you that we're making a go of things," Charlie explained. "Together. Me and Joey."

She looked fearfully at her parents.

"You're in a relationship?" Karen asked.

Both girls nodded.

"We're not um… you know, sleeping together," Charlie said, whispering the last two words, which promptly made everyone laugh.

Charlie blushed terribly.

"It's not like that. I mean, we wouldn't have jumped into something like that quickly anyway but um… well, you already know the circumstances," she said awkwardly. "But we thought the right thing to do was to… tell you."

She frowned, having already used that phrase clumsily a few moments ago.

"So… is that okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course it's okay," Ross said, not sounding at all concerned. "We both think Joey is very good for you. Don't we?"

He consulted his wife who readily agreed.

"Thank you for telling us," she added. "We really appreciate your honesty."

"And for the sake of that, we won't insist on separate rooms when Joey stays here… for now," Ross added.

They both looked relieved. For a while now, they had taken comfort in each other's arms while they slept. It would feel strange not to have that anymore.

"Thank you," Charlie and Joey said in unison.

* * *

That night, Charlie and Joey finally lay in bed as a couple. They didn't do anything differently and things certainly weren't sexual but it felt different. They felt like they finally had the fresh start they so desperately wanted and needed.

"Your parents will keep it all a secret, won't they?" Joey worried. "It's just that my family won't be as cool with all this as yours. They're… well, you know what they're like."

Charlie nodded, assuring her that nobody would tell anybody anything without permission.

"But just because I'm not ready to advertise us, it doesn't mean I'm not committed to you," Joey added quickly.

Charlie smiled and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"I know," she said, gazing at her face in the dim room. "I know you're committed because if you weren't, you would have left a long time ago. You wouldn't have waited for me. You wouldn't have stood by me."

Joey touched her cheek and kissed her again.

"There's nowhere else I would have been but by your side," she promised.

* * *

Brax approached Charlie the moment she and Joey arrived at school.

"I need to talk to you," he said urgently.

Charlie shrugged him off and headed to her locker. She had no interest in anything he had to say.

"Charlie, please!" he begged.

"I'm not interested!" Charlie snapped.

He ran his hands through his short hair, looking and feeling frustrated.

"We've been together since we were kids," he reminded her. "I'd have thought you'd give me a chance to…"

"You're right," Charlie said. "We _have _been together since we were kids so I would have thought that you wouldn't screw my best friend behind my back!"

"I thought you'd…"

"You already told me it was going on six months before that night," she reminded him, busying herself with her books as she got ready to start her day.

Joey watched them carefully from her own locker, ready to step in if necessary. Charlie was still vulnerable and she didn't need to be hassled.

"I only had actual sex with her that night," Brax insisted. "We just... fooled around a bit before that."

"I know exactly what you did because she told me, pretending it was some guy that I didn't know when all along she was screwing my boyfriend," Charlie said.

"Charlie, would you just…?"

He touched her arm. She jerked away like she had been burnt. He stepped back quickly, holding his hands up and promising he would never hurt her.

"Maybe not physically," Charlie said. "But to be honest, I'm relieved to have finally got away from you. All you ever did was pressure me and treat everyone like shit, Brax. I can't stand your superiority complex and I can't stand you. So stay the hell away from me, okay?"

She stormed off to her first lesson. Joey hurried after her. Brax punched a locker, angry and defeated. His mood was made worse when he saw Leah walking along the corridor holding hands with Miles. He wondered how his world had spun so quickly on its head.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie has news for Joey and they decide to come out as a couple…_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

It had been another month and Charlie was starting to feel like things were the way they should be. She was still broken over what had happened to her but it was also a relief that Grant was behind bars, awaiting trial and the chances were that he would be incarcerated for a long time.

Brax had finally agreed to leave her alone and she was relieved about that. He had hooked up with another girl in their year called Tegan, who she believed had once had a thing with Heath. Charlie was happy that she had become insignificant to him now and her life was better without him being in it.

Leah had continued to try and be her friend but although Charlie had mellowed a little and could see that she had changed, especially now that she had fallen in love with Miles, she remained cautious and held her at a distance. Bianca and Liam had been nothing but supportive.

As for Joey, Charlie felt like she couldn't be happier. They hadn't come out as a couple, largely because Joey was scared of her family's reaction, but in private, they were very happy together. They were in love and Charlie's parents were very happy for them. They were taking things slowly but Charlie knew it was the real thing. Joey was the person she was meant to be with for the rest of her life.

At lunch time, as was their ritual, Charlie and Joey walked along the beach, hand in hand to their secluded spot. Sitting side by side, they looked out at the sea and opened their sandwiches.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked when she saw Charlie frown.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Charlie told her, pushing her food away.

"But you like tuna mayo," Joey said, confused. "You asked your Mum to make them last night."

"I know," Charlie said, fighting revulsion. "I really don't understand what's going on."

"You've been really funny with food recently," Joey agreed.

Charlie opted not to mention that she had been throwing up regularly for a while now. She was terrified of what it meant.

"Never mind," she said, faking brightness. "I have chocolate too so it's all good."

Joey chuckled and watched her girlfriend rip open a chocolate bar and devour it. She tucked into her own sandwiches and continued to enjoy her lunch break. Every day seemed wonderful now that she and Charlie were together.

* * *

That night, lying alone in bed, Charlie cried herself to sleep. She had been growing more and more concerned about her lack of period, which she had convinced herself had just been down to stress. But the more she thought about it, the more that, plus her sickness and her sudden dislike of food she once loved, painted a scary picture.

For the first time since they had become close, Charlie had shut Joey out. She hadn't been horrible, she hoped, she had just opted to go home alone and secretly went via the chemist. Hiding in her bathroom at home, she had done three pregnancy tests and the result was clear. The rapist had got her pregnant and she had no idea what she was supposed to do about it.

* * *

"Is everything okay, Charlie?" Joey wondered as they walked into school together the following morning.

Charlie nodded mutely. Joey frowned and forced herself not to fret that Charlie had suddenly changed her mind about them.

"Charlie?"

"I'm fine," Charlie insisted a little more sharply than she intended.

She caught the looked of upset of her girlfriend's face and apologised quickly. Nobody deserved to be spoken to badly, especially not her.

"Can we skip class?" Charlie asked. "I need to talk to you."

Joey nodded and followed her out of school, eager to know what was wrong.

* * *

Charlie and Joey sat quietly in their beach alcove. Joey stared ahead of her, trying to take in the news that her girlfriend was pregnant.

"What… what are we going to do?" she asked quietly.

Charlie allowed herself a small, albeit sad smile at the idea that they would be in this together, like they had been with everything since the project that had brought them together.

"It's too late to get rid," she told her. "Not that I'd want to. But I don't… I don't know if I can…"

Joey caught hold of her hand.

"I don't know if I can be a single mother," Charlie admitted. "Not at my age. And not from…"

She shuddered at the memory of what had happened to her on that bathroom floor.

"You wouldn't be a single parent," Joey assured her. "But the rest of it…"

Charlie turned to look at her. Joey met her gaze.

"Would you really be prepared to raise a child with me, Joey?" Charlie asked. "At our age?"

"I'd do anything for you," Joey told her.

They smiled sadly at each other.

"It won't be easy," Charlie pointed out.

"I know," Joey said.

"And there's so much we wanted to do with our lives," Charlie added.

"And maybe this will be one of those things," Joey replied.

They sat in silence for a long while, shifting to hold each other close.

* * *

Two weeks later, Charlie and Joey's lives had changed completely. They had gone back to Charlie's that day and told her parents that she was pregnant. Ross and Karen had whipped her straight into the hospital for all the necessary tests. They had also pledged their commitment to being grandparents and accepted her decision not to give the baby away for adoption but to raise the baby herself – with Joey.

The teenagers had come out as a couple. Comments had been made and people such as Brax and Leah had not offered any kind of surprise. But Joey's parents had reacted badly and she had ended up moving into the Buckton's spare room. It was strange but it felt more like home that her real home had ever been.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Charlie admitted, as the pair of them sat doing homework together at Charlie's large desk.

She put her pen down and shook her head, wondering how her life had spun so far out of control. And yet, she was still happy, in a strange kind of way. Having a baby now, especially born from such violence was not that way she or anyone would want their life to go. But it was happening and with Joey by her side and with the support of her parents, she felt like it was something she could handle.

"Nor can I," Joey admitted.

Charlie looked anxious.

"Are you sure you're not going to change your mind?" she asked quickly.

Joey smiled and reached out to take her hand.

"I'm never going to change my mind about you or baby Ruby," she promised.

Charlie had already named what was going to be a girl after her late grandmother.

"I love you, Charlie and there is nothing we can't face together," she said. "As far as I'm concerned, we're a family now. Forever."

* * *

_One year on…_

Charlie and Joey set up chairs while Ross busied himself with setting up their fishing gear. The girls had finally managed to go out with him in the early morning and he seemed ever so pleased.

"This is called sunrise," Charlie told baby Ruby, lifting her gently out of her pushchair.

She always woke at this time of the day for a feed but today, she hadn't settled so they'd brought her out with them, all bundled up and warm. It was like she had wanted to come.

"And this is your granddad's most favourite thing to do," she added, settling her daughter on her lap.

Ruby gurgled and reached out for Joey, who had happily stepped in as a second parent. Joey offered her hand, which Ruby was obsessed with holding onto at the moment. Unconventional as everything may be, they were a very happy family.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of this particular story. I'm working on a couple of others but it will be a while before they start getting posted. But I hope there's enough to be getting on with for now! Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing (or just reading). I really hope you've enjoyed it. Love, IJKS xxx_


End file.
